The Crescent City of the Dead
by Midnight172013R
Summary: After arriving in New Orleans, Klaus is blackmailed by witches, and Marcel is the new king. As Klaus fights to retake his city, he rekindles with not only his old protege but also Caroline Forbes a girl that he had once taken an interest in. With a war brewing in the French Quarter, what's to come between Klaus and Caroline?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was walking through the streets of New Orleans. He had received Katerina's letter about witches plotting against him in New Orleans and decided to confirm that this information was true. Klaus had recently left Mystic Falls, and he had been searching for Jane Anne Deveraux. Only for Marcel to have killed her, he had then found her sister Sophie. Which she was more than happy to provide the information of what was going on in the city. His old friend and protégé Marcel had taken control of New Orleans thinking that he was king. He hadn't even thought that he would have survived Mikael's reign when he came to the city a century or almost two ago. Klaus headed into the bar where he found Elijah. Elijah turned to him.

"When did you get here brother?" Klaus asked.

"A few hours ago, I thought you could use the help." Elijah said. Klaus shrugged.

"Well if you haven't noticed the witches have been trying to control me." Klaus said. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"And what source, pray tell me did they try?" Elijah asked.

"A bloody werewolf girl." Klaus said. "Thought that she meant something to me." Elijah shrugged.

"Should I ask if your indiscretions had any effect on your relationship with the girl to have given them the hint that you might care for her?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I offered her protection against Katerina and her assassins." Klaus said. Elijah nodded. Elijah sighed he missed Katerina. He had left Mystic Falls choosing his family over her once again.

"Elijah I didn't expect you to be here." Elijah and Klaus turned to Marcel who smiled to them.

"Yes well I thought I would visit my brother." Elijah explained. Marcel shrugged.

"Well enjoy your stay. If you excuse me." He passed them to the bar where the bartender Camille was working. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Klaus studied the way Marcel seemed to look at Camille. He smiled to her friendly. Could Marcel had fallen for the blonde girl. Perhaps there was a chink in Marcel's armor after all.

Caroline was angry, she didn't like games that was for sure. She knew where to find him though. And she intended on giving him a piece of her mind or blood would rain. Caroline entered the bar intending on snapping his neck. She scanned the room and found him before walking straight to him.

"Marcel," She said folding her arms across her chest. Marcel turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, lovely to see you." He said. She glared at him.

"I don't appreciate being followed like some common criminal." She heard the door opened and their entered Thierry one of the vampires that had been following Caroline around. She had stabbed him and snapped his neck. She was older than him that was for sure. He should have known better than to mess with her. Marcel sighed. "Don't say the witches. I know that's just an excuse. And I don't need anyone's protection." She scoffed. Marcel shrugged.

"It won't happen again you have my word." Thierry walked over glaring at her.

"If it isn't the peeping Tom." She growled.

"Shut it blondie," She gave him a look and took a step closer to him. He swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Yeah I didn't think so." She groaned and watched him leave.

"Caroline?" Caroline raised an eyebrow hearing the familiar voice. She turned and found someone she had thought she would never see again.

"Klaus,"

_ October 14th 1815 New Orleans_

_ Night of the Mardi Gras_

_Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol made their way inside the party. The French Quarter was the night life of the supernatural. Where the supernatural would get a chance to come out onto the streets, to dance, drink, and party. The originals quite enjoyed the life especially Kol. He walked up to a scarlett red haired woman, and a brunette. Intending on enjoying himself. The originals had been the ones to create and build the great city that was known as New Orleans. Since then they had loved it here and made it their home. Elijah had walked off to a young woman and witch named Celeste. Rebekah had walked off with one of her suitors the governor's son Frederick LaMothe. It was her latest amorous relationship since Emil, a human that she had wanted to turn to be with forever. Klaus decided to take a 'walk' around you could say. More like looking for a meal. He followed one of two brunettes out into the garden when he heard voices. _

"_This is quite lovely," A female voice entered. Her voice seemed as if of an angel. He shook his head. He couldn't believe he had thought that. It was so unlike him._

"_Yes, well the garden has always been a nice place." _

"_So will I-her voice was cut off by movement.- Thomas…that was quite inappropriate and highly right. We have just met…" She trailed off. _

"_Oh you will find Miss Forbes that it is quite alright really." _

"_I think I should be going now." She said. _

"_You're not going anywhere." _

_ Caroline was about to go back inside, she needed to get away from him. She wasn't interesting in being a whore to this man. Her Uncle thought that when his old friend's son Thomas Rougerou asked to court her, he agreed thinking it was a suitable match. However Caroline had thought it was a good match as well. But she was a highly respected young woman. She wasn't some common whore. She turned away to go back inside but he grabbed her by her arm. His grip was strong._

"_You're not going anywhere." He said. She struggled against his grip, she wasn't a weak girl like most. And was quite independent. She glared at him before punching him in the face. He was shocked by the force; he loosened his grip and let her go. She moved to go back inside but could tell he was following her. She was looking for something that she could use to defend herself when she was grabbed once again and turned rapidly and pressed into the trunk of the apple tree that was in the garden. Her back brushing against the tree roughly. "A girl like you needs to be punished for striking." She wasn't one to give up that easy as she tried to push him off her. He began pushing her onto the ground. _

"_Get off me!" She cried. She looked around for something to use to defend herself once again. But nothing. He began pushing up her skirt and she struggled and pushed at his chest. Suddenly the he was gone and she found another man standing there. If looks could kill, Thomas would be dead. This was definitely the most deadly look she had ever seen. And the blue eyes screamed death at Thomas. _

"_It appears to me by the display of which I see here, you haven't learned any manners mate." Caroline stood and pushed her skirt down taking a look at the man that was in front of her. Thomas gave him a look. "But I didn't know that your character was quite undeveloped. A gentleman doesn't force his company on anyone. He doesn't insult a woman, and above all he does not hurt her." Thomas tried to strike the man but he seemed to have much faster reflexes and grabbed his hand and twisted it till he shoved him to the ground. Thomas still didn't give up trying to attack him again. He grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the building. "Leave," He said with coldness in his voice. Thomas looked at him and seemed to nod robotically before walking off. Caroline looked at the man before her and swallowed. _

"_Thank you," She said. _

_ Klaus took in the beauty before she removed her black and rouge red mask. She smiled to him. And he couldn't help but stare. He had never seen someone like her before. She had golden hair that was draped down her back and somewhat down her shoulder in elegant curls. Her blue green eyes pierced his. As if he had seen an angel the first time in his entire life after almost 800 hundred years. _

"_Anytime love," She smiled a shy smile. Caroline took in the man before her. He was tall lean yet somewhat muscular, with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She took that by the accent he was from Britain perhaps new in America. _

"_And you are?" She asked. He smirked. _

"_Niklaus Mikelson, but please call me Klaus." He took her hand and kissed it._

"_Caroline Forbes," _

Klaus had been about to ask Elijah about Rebekah, wondering when she would be joining New Orleans. When he heard the sound of a door slam followed by a growl. And then a familiar voice rang in his ears. He turned to find the source and could only stare. He had not seen her since he first left New Orleans because of Mikael. Caroline Forbes, a girl that he had once known. Known was an understatement. Klaus had been close to her once before.

"Caroline?" He said. She finally turned to him after she had finished yelling at Marcel for having one of his minions followed her around. She turned and his heart nearly leaped from his chest at the sight of her. She was just as beautiful as the day that he had last seen her. Though she had grown more beautiful since. She had long wavy curly golden sunshine blonde hair that dangled down her upper back a little shorter since he had last seen her. That was about almost two centuries ago. And her fierce oceanic blue green eyes. She looked like an angel to him. She blinked twice when she had registered him.

"Klaus," Caroline stared at him. She hadn't seen him since the day that he had left New Orleans after his father ran him out of town. It had been a tragic day for her indeed. She had never thought that she would see him again. And though perhaps if someday he knew that she was alive he would come back to her. But now it was 2014 nearly two centuries later. She felt a stir of feelings inside of her starting before she shoved them back down. No she would not make that mistake again. She swallowed hard. She never liked an awkward silence really. "Your back, I see." She said folding her arms across her chest. Klaus nodded and walked to her.

"I didn't know that you were still in New Orleans or that…you survived…?" She shrugged.

"I escaped your father's wrath as he destroyed New Orleans. Just as you ran out of town." She said. Marcel glanced at Klaus.

"Oh yes forgot to mention that she was still around." Klaus glared at him. Elijah walked over to Caroline.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Forbes."

"Please Elijah you know that you can call me Caroline." Elijah nodded and shook her hand once again. Klaus looked at her. If anything Marcel had always known that there had been something between Klaus his sire and Caroline Forbes as she was once known as the governor's daughter here. He had grown up with Caroline practically. But every time that Klaus and Caroline's eyes would meet there would always be this instant look between them. As if looking at their world. Now it was quite strange it seemed that they didn't want to look at each other. And if they did it would be when the other wasn't looking. "As much as I would love to stay and catch up I have to be going. I have affairs that I must tend to." Klaus frowned slightly disappointed.

"Perhaps another time then." Elijah said. She nodded.

"It was nice to see you Elijah, Klaus." They nodded. Caroline gave one last look to Klaus before she left without another word. Images of the past raced through Klaus's head as he recalled the beautiful girl that he had fancied so long ago. And perhaps the only girl that he had fancied.

Notes: So here is the first chapter. I have been itching to write this. But I have also been quite busy. So tell me if I should continue. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

New Orleans, it had always felt like home to Caroline. She had been born in Charleston South Carolina but when she was five, she came to live with her uncle. It was a bad time then, she had lost her parents in a fire. Though Caroline did not remember them much, she still loved them when she had come. Her uncle and her father's brother, Armand Beauvais had taken her in as his own. He was the governor of New Orleans actually and her cousin Frederick had been with Klaus's sister Rebekah. But that had not been how she had met Klaus. Klaus had saved her from Thomas_Rougerou who had tried to force himself on her. Her uncle at the time thought when she was fifteen that she should be married by then. Although Caroline was young at the time, she had always felt safe with Klaus and enjoyed his company. But this was also before she knew his dark secret. She had known Klaus for almost five years. She remembered everything that had happened between 1815 and 1864. It was back when the War of 1812 was starting to come to an end. She was walking down the sidewalk when she heard her name called. She turned and found the young powerful witch Davina racing up. _

_"Davina, aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asked. Davina shrugged. _

_"Just got home," She said. Davina had always liked Caroline. Caroline had been the only friend that she could really talk to. Although she knew that she didn't like Marcel much. They did have history though. When Marcel took Davina in, Caroline had always been friendly to her. And she starting to think of Caroline as her only friend since Monique had passed away. It was refreshing and nice to know that there was a friend there. "Where are you headed?" Davina asked. _

_"To meet up with Lucas." Lucas was Caroline's closest friend since 1899. He was a very funny, free spirited, enthusiastic, go with the flow guy. He always enjoyed life's opportunities and faced what life put in front of him. "You are more than welcome to come with." Davina sighed and shook her head. _

_"No Marcel wishes for me to come home." She said. Caroline rolled her eyes. _

_"What you are not allowed out of the house? Only for school now?" She asked. Davina shook her head._

_"It's because of his old friend and sire that has returned I guess. Klaus I believe his name is. He thinks that he is trying to protect me from him. But I know that I can protect myself." She said with confidence. Caroline chuckled. _

_"Well I think that Marcel is right to keep you safe. I know Klaus and last I heard through the rumors and gossip of the supernatural was that he broke his curse and is now a hybrid. Both vampire and werewolf, but not just that he is an original. And he knows his way around here. So I suggest on this one you listen to Marcel." Caroline explained. Davina huffed irritated. Caroline and Davina stopped when they noticed Diego standing there. Caroline gave him a deadly look. She didn't like or trust Marcel's men. Davina sighed and turned to Caroline. _

_"Well I better go." She said. Caroline nodded. She watched as she walked to Diego. Caroline glared at him as he took Davina home. She turned and headed across the street to the bar. There she found Lucas playing a game of pool and having a shot. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprise to find him drinking already at two in the afternoon. He always did like living life to the fullest. She was surprised that he wasn't nearly drunk yet. He had blonde hair and light crystal blue eyes. He wore a light blue v-neck shirt, dark jeans and a leather jacket. _

_ She walked over to him._

_"Hey," She said. He turned to her with a smile._

_"Caroline, well if it isn't my favorite little lady." He tried to talk southern. She rolled her eyes._

_"Still suck at that southern accent I see." He groaned and rolled his eyes._

_"Well sorry I came from New York," He said. Lucas had been a Union Casualty in the war at the time. And ended up staying in New Orleans, after he was turned, of course. "So did you hear the big news?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Guess whose back in the city." She rolled her eyes._

_"I knew that yesterday." She said leaning against the pool table and folding her arms across her chest. _

_"So are you going to kick me out now?" He asked. Caroline smirked. Lucas and Caroline had been roommates for nearly a month now. Since he had come back to the city from his time in Italy. So for a month she had been letting him stay with her till he found his own apartment. Which he was nearly found. It was true that he probably needed another week, due to the fact he didn't want to get stuck with his ex in the French Quarter. It would be awkward. _

_"Find that apartment yet?" She asked. He shrugged. _

_"That, and I am wondering if someone might actually get her happiness back." She sighed. _

_"You know there's nothing between us." She looked at a wall. He burst into laughter. _

_"Oh Caroline, if you're going to try and lie I suggest you don't do it when someone has known you for the last century." Caroline shook her head. _

_"That was in the past, I have moved on." He tsked her. _

_"Caroline, Caroline, are you still holding a grudge?" _

_"No," _

_"Ah, I see you're still hurt." She didn't answer. And he knew that he was right. Caroline had been hurt by Klaus. He had left her, and that was that. Things were different now. She had moved on. She had moved on, she told herself over and over again. Klaus was a big no. __There is nothing between us, __She thought to herself once again. She thought that if she kept repeating it that it would become true. "So what would happen if you saw him again?" He asked. She looked at him._

_"What do you mean? I saw him yesterday," She told him._

_"Yeah what if you saw him again sometime soon." She shrugged. _

_"I would act like nothing had ever happened between us. Were just friends and that's all we'll ever be." She said. _

_"Always, lying to yourself I see." She finally registered the British voice that had entered the bar. She glanced to the door and found him standing there. _

_"Speak of the devil," She said. He followed her gaze._

_"That him?" He asked. She nodded. _

_"That would be him, the cocky hybrid of New Orleans." He smirked. And she gave him a look. He put his hands up in surrender and watched Klaus turn his head to Caroline. Caroline groaned. "He's looking at me isn't he?" She asked._

_"Well I don't think he would be looking at me." Lucas joked. _

_Klaus had entered the bar looking for Marcel. He was supposed to talk to him. He found him looking at Camille almost longingly. He rolled his eyes, love was a weakness and he was acting like a love sick puppy over a pathetic. His vampire hearing had picked up the source of another voice. A voice that he knew all too well. Klaus turned and found Caroline talking with another male vampire. Klaus couldn't but glare when he had watched her laugh with him. The cold bite of jealousy, something that Klaus hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. It was still new but also not, since he had once felt it. But only ever with Caroline, she seemed to glance at him from the corner of her eye. Klaus turned away, he had business to do and he wouldn't let anyone see the affect that Caroline had on him. He walked over to Camille with an idea. Camille raised an eyebrow and looked at him._

_"Klaus Mikaelson, what do you want?" She asked. Klaus shrugged. _

_"I was thinking that you could put the poor lad out of his misery, perhaps you two can attend dinner together." He said nodding to Marcel. Marcel hadn't notice since Diego had shown up and was telling him news on the two new vampires that had transitioned. Camille glanced at Marcel. _

_"You are not kidding are you?" Klaus shrugged. _

_"Just one date, I am sure that he won't bite." Camille sighed and looked at him. _

_"Fine, tell him one date. He has an hour make it count." She said. "Now if you excuse me, but I have to get back to work." She moved around him and Klaus smirked. _

_ "Your staring," _

_"I am not," Caroline groaned. _

"Your jealous," She glared at him.

"I am not jealous of that blonde human." She snapped. Lucas shook his head and picked up the stick and hit the ball. Caroline was still watching Klaus as he talked to the blonde human. Her name was Camille and she was the bartender and Marcel's little crush. She always had known that Marcel liked her. Caroline finally took notice to Marcel as he was talking to one of his minions. "All be right back," She said.

"I hope I don't have to hold you down to not attack her." Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Forget the girl,"

"I really hope there won't be any blood, because I just got this shirt dry cleaned." Caroline gave him a look. "What?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his two shots. "Hey those were mine,"

"Well now there mine," She replied before walking off to Marcel. Marcel glanced to her as she set the drinks down in front of him. "All right shots as a bribe, I need you to answer a question." She said. Marcel raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Have you tried the courtyard party yet?" She rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap," Marcel shrugged.

"Two once mortals wished to be immortal so snap my magic vampire fingers and gave that to them." She glared at them.

"How do I know that you didn't take that choice away from them?" She asked.

"Well there were others that also had the choice but they chose death you could say." She huffed annoyed. "I don't need your opinion Caroline, don't forget that I am the king of New Orleans, you may have been the governor's niece at one time and one of the older vampires of the city but don't think you have any power." He muttered. She glared at him.

"That's right, I am one of the older vampires around here. And that also means that I am older then you." She said. Marcel's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat?" She shrugged.

"You may be the so called king here, but you have no power over me." She said standing only to bump into Klaus. He gave her a smile.

"Hello sweetheart," He said. She nodded. Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus, what a pleasant surprise." He said. Klaus nodded to him.

"Well all leave you two to your business." She said. She passed Klaus and walked outside. Klaus turned to Marcel.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, Caroline has always been quite annoying lately." Marcel said. Klaus glared at him. "Touchy," He said. "She was getting on my nerves. She tried to speak out against my rules sometimes. She needs to learn her place sometimes." Klaus couldn't help but smile at the thought. Ah Caroline still held what many did not, fire. She was no warrior like Marcel, she was more. She was a goddess, she had never been afraid of him. Marcel had always feared him but never anyone else. That was the difference. Caroline really didn't have much fear and stood up for what she thought was right and wrong. It was one of the things that he was fascinated about her.

"Well then you should be happy to know that the lovely bartender Camille has given you a chance. You have dinner with her tonight. She did say to take note to make it count." He said. Marcel turned to him with wide eyes.

"How did you…?" He trailed off.

"Let's just say, she needed a little push." Klaus said.

"Thanks," He said. Klaus nodded before turning and leaving to find Caroline.

Caroline was steaming as she walked down the sidewalk. Marcel thought that he was all that. Some king, he didn't think that he could be over thrown. In truth Caroline really didn't have any desire to be queen of New Orleans or anything like that. Actually there was one point in the pass where something similar had happened.

"Caroline," Caroline turned at the sound of her name. She found Klaus walking up with a cocky smile plastered on his face. She wanted to slap that smile off, it irritated her to no end just like when she had began to get to know when they first met.

"Klaus," She said. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Well love, it seems that we have not been able to talk about much since we first say each other yesterday." She sighed. She knew what he was asking.

"You wish to catch up with a cup of coffee." She said. "Come on," Klaus followed Caroline down the sidewalk to her apartment.

Caroline took the pot of coffee off the stove and poured two cups for them. Klaus had watched her the entire time. He was still taking her in since he had seen her yesterday. He had thought he would have never seen her again. He hated that day, that had come between them for almost two centuries. She handed him the cup of coffee and took a sip of her own.

"So who was that guy you were with at the bar?" She thought she sensed jealousy in his voice. But she brushed it off.

"He is a friend, best friend. We have known each other for almost two centuries now." Klaus shrugged.

"You seem quite friendly," He commented. She rolled her eyes.

"He's gay Klaus," Klaus blinked twice and for once cursed himself. He was an idiot. He just hated the very idea of Caroline with another man.

"So how did you escape?" He asked. She put her hand up.

"How about we go back and forth, you ask a question and then I ask a question?" He nodded.

"How did you escape the city love?" He asked once again. She sighed and thought about where to begin.

"Well I escaped with my servant Maria, we went through the tunnels or catacombs of the old city. It was the only way to escape, your father's well wrath. I am still not sure how Marcel had survived. But let's just say that it was so bad after you left it were raining blood." She explained. "Where did you go after you left?" She asked.

"Around, Elijah had split from Rebekah and I for a while. So I am not sure where he had been for the last century. Around perhaps, Rebekah and I on the other hand had left to London for a short time until things cleared over with the reign of terror in New Orleans. Then we returned to the states near the 1920's. We settled in Chicago for a while." She smiled.

"Chicago, really?" He nodded.

"Have you been?" He asked.

"Once, I don't do a lot of traveling. This has always seemed like my home. And I always wish to come back to." She said.

"Did start traveling after I left?" She shrugged.

"Just a few places, here and there." She wouldn't mention the real meaning behind why she had traveled.

"So what are you doing back in New Orleans?" She asked.

"I have had some business to attend to as such. As seeing that Marcel is put to a stop here." She sighed.

"You want to be king," She said. He nodded.

"I wish to have my kingdom back as I once had. Marcel has power, loyalty, and family. I want it back love. I want to be king again." She stared at him. Did he not understand, did he not see? Was he blinded? She shook her head.

"Well Marcel has been irritating me lately. As many talk of abusing his power. He took over the French Quarter banished werewolves and enslaved witches basically. Everything is wrong here, if you can put it back then perhaps you will have my trust as always. But don't expect me to be brought into this game of yours with Marcel. I am not going to be a chess piece of the board. Not this time." She said. Klaus nodded. Caroline wanted to remain neutral. She didn't care about what happened. She hated Marcel as much as the next guy though. "Is that all?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her question. "I mean why you came back." He shrugged.

"Well I do have other matters that need attending to." He said. She knew that there was something that he wasn't telling her. But she also knew that she wasn't telling him some things. He had his secrets and she had hers.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline has a friend Lucas. Actually he is from the vampire diaries. And appeared sometime soon. Klaus was jealous till he found out he was gay. Silly Klaus. Caroline doesn't like Marcel. Klaus and Caroline, there is still some tension and slight pain between them that they will have to talk about. To overcome the past. Rebekah should be coming in next chapter. For some of you have read Shadow Self one of my stories that I have recently finished. I am still needing some inspiration before I write Part 2 of that story. Also I have been busy with school. But don't worry I will try to perhaps post it this weekend. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

One Week Later

After Klaus's return, Caroline was walking down the street when a familiar voice called her. She turned around to see another old friend, and her best friend from back in the day. She had not expected to see them.

_October 15__th__ 1815, New Orleans_

_ Caroline had always known that Klaus's sister Rebekah Mikaelson. From the first moment that Caroline had been introduced to her. Rebekah had a look of disgust. When Caroline had met her, she had thought she was probably the eighth wonder of the world. Due to the fact men never stopped laying their eyes off her. She was beautiful, as she had said the men were naturally drawn to her. But at the same time Rebekah had this stubborn cat like personality. That made her seem like a quite independent woman at the time. Caroline was independent for the most part but Rebekah she couldn't compare to because she seemed to defy men and her brothers. When her uncle asked her of something Caroline was the good niece that did as she was told for the most part. Rebekah though seemed to have her own way of doing things. Although Klaus said that after a few days that Rebekah would come around to Caroline's presence. Rebekah didn't like the idea of another girl being around her, and her brothers. Caroline knew that Rebekah and Klaus were close, and she could understand why Rebekah might feel threatened by this. She liked the attention, kind of like Caroline. Caroline had always wanted attention for the most part. She always felt that she had to be compared to Vivian Gates, the beautiful girl of the city or at least that's why men fell for her. Her family was wealthy they were landowners as well as they owned a business of fish. So Vivian always had clothes and everything in style. Caroline always felt one thing that made her stand out. Her intelligence, her uncle thought that it was necessary to be more educated. Although Vivian was as well. Caroline had never really had a friend before, you could count her handmaid Sarah Stone, she had been there for her since the time she was six. Klaus was right though, after a few days Rebekah began to be more friendly to her. Today in fact they were sitting and chatting while Klaus and Elijah had some entertainment with guns. Targeting specifically birds. Caroline and Rebekah had sat out watching them. Elijah had been easier to get along with. He was always friendly and polite to her. As for Klaus's other brother Kol who was always seeming to disappear, she still had a hard time getting use to him of all people. _

"_Have you ever held a gun?" Rebekah asked. Caroline looked at her confused. _

"_Held a gun?" _

"_Yes, don't tell me a lady of the governor has never held one?" Caroline sighed. _

"_Well I did once, Frederick and I were in the barn tending to the horses one day. I had been behind one of the horses Erica. At the time I wasn't very tall, and they hadn't seen me. Two men walked in, Frederick spoke with them but they were robbers. They seemed to have wanted money. I thirteen and I knew that these men wouldn't leave without something. I grabbed the gun under the bucket where I knew it was. I had never held a gun before or shot someone for that matter. Luckily I never got the chance, I dropped the gun and it went off freaking out the horses as well as the men. It was loud enough that my uncle and the men heard. They were arrested, and my uncle praised me for this. Then again he was drinking at the time, so I really wonder what he would have said when he was sober finding that I was about to use a gun." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded. _

"_I have held and shot a gun, but never killed a man with it." Caroline nodded and turned back to see Klaus shoot, the sound of fire of the gun was loud and like thunder as it echoed through the courtyard. _

"_Where is Sir Kol today?" Caroline asked. Rebeakh smirked from taking a sip of her tea. _

"_Fancying one of my brothers are we Miss Caroline, I don't know if Nik will like that." She said. Caroline shook her head. And couldn't but wonder what she meant by Klaus not being happy if she happen to like one of her brothers that wasn't Klaus. She knew that she was referring to Klaus, because Rebekah called him that. Caroline had never felt like it was her place to call him that. Due to the fact they had only known each other for a month. Klaus seemed to have opened a door to a whole new world or path. He had told her he had been places, and talked to her about them. He inspired her, he made Caroline more ambitious wanting to actually see the world. She had thought of the path that she should be taking. The one that her uncle wished for her to take, to find a husband and settled down baring children for the next generation. But he warned her that it had to be a wealthy man and pure blood to help sire the next generation. Being the governor's niece he wanted the best for her. But now Caroline wasn't sure that she wanted that life anymore. She was young at the time when he had told her this. She would be turning sixteen soon, and she could hardly want to actually have this life anymore. _

"_No, nothing like that. Besides I can hardly withstand Kol as it is." Caroline said. "I was just curious." Rebekah shrugged. _

"_I am sure at a party at this time-_

"_Wrong sister," Speak of the devil. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Hello lovely Miss Caroline, it is a pleasure seeing you again." He kissed Caroline's knuckles and graced her with one of his charming smiles. Caroline didn't fall for it though. Kol irritated her to no end. _

"_Hello sir Kol." Caroline pulled her hand back and took a sip of her tea._

"_Brother," Klaus and Elijah had walked over to them now. Caroline glanced at Klaus, and felt funny feelings raising her cheeks seemed to burn. Caroline had never acted like this around a man before. She turned away looking off into the distance. _

"_You have returned," Elijah said. Kol nodded. _

"_Yes, and it seems that we have received an invitation to a ball tonight. Hosted by yours truly __Armand Beauvais." Caroline put her cup down and looked at him confused as he knew she would want to see the invitation. She looked down it. _

"_So it appears that my uncle is throwing a ball this evening." She said. Sarah her handmaiden walked over to her. Kol smirked at the woman who looked about twenty. _

"_Miss Caroline, your uncle has requested your presence." She said. Caroline nodded and stood. _

"_Thank you Sarah," She turned to the Mikaelsons. "Thank you for inviting me over for tea and time to chat. I supposed I will be seeing you this evening." She said. Rebekah nodded. _

"_Yes, I will have to picking out a dress." Kol rolled his eyes._

"_Frederick I am guessing. I swear sister you could wear a sack and he wouldn't care. Although it would make you look more like a strumpet. I mean he already knows that you are one that is for sure." Rebekah glared at him before throwing a mini cake at him. He dodged and laughed. _

"_Kol, behave yourself." Elijah said. Kol rolled his eyes._

"_Me behave myself? She's the one that is throwing food around. She is not a very respectable lady. But what do you expect from a little harlot." Elijah groaned and Rebekah scowled. Elijah walked over to him grabbing him by the ear and dragging him back to the house. Muttering something about shooting him like dog because of his behavior. _

"_Anyway thank you for having me." Klaus walked to her._

"_Allow me to escort you out." He said. She thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Klaus had walked her to the carriage and helped her in._

"_Thank you," She said. _

"_Anytime Miss Caroline, I hope to be seeing you tonight." He said pressing his lips to her hand. Why did the touch of his lips on her hand burn, and make her heart thunder in her chest? What was he doing to her? She had to shake her head to focus._

"_I should hope so," Klaus smiled and nodded. "Good day sir Klaus." _

"_Good day Miss Caroline," When the carriage moved. Caroline turned to Sarah who raised an eyebrow. _

"_If I might be so bold to say Miss Caroline, but I reckon that Mr. Mikaelson has taken an interest in you. Have you thought of him being a possible match?" Caroline swallowed hard. She was quite stubborn. _

"_That is too bold." She said. Sarah nodded. _

"_I beggin my pardon Miss, it was not my place to say." Caroline couldn't help though think of Sarah's words. She wasn't sure if Klaus would have made a match with her. And if he was interested in her, why wouldn't he ask to court her? He was wealthy and a fine gentleman. But her uncle always seemed rather keen on making sure that Caroline never stayed long there. Especially after the sun went down. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on with her uncle. _

Present day:

"Caroline," Caroline turned to find her old best friend walking up to her. She smiled to her.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, is that you? This would be the last place I thought I would see you, thought you would be in Paris or something of the sort. But then again Klaus is here as well." Rebekah nodded.

"Nik had told me of your survival in the city. I have to say that I was quite shocked. But I am glad of your survival." She said. Caroline smiled and hugged her friend.

"I suppose you have heard about Marcel then," Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged and nodded.

"Yes, but I am not interested." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Really because I had thought that you would be. Seeing how you two had quite the epic romance." Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's ancient history." Caroline didn't believe it was over between them yet. She always knew that they never ended things properly and probably still had some lingering feelings towards one another. "He chose power over me." Rebekah said.

"I'm sorry I never knew." Caroline said.

"It was on the night that my father had come into the city." Caroline nodded and remembered that night. She had remembered everything that had happened. It was quite a fearful night in New Orleans. Probably one of the worse, she will never forget their father. She had never met anyone worse. "Look the reason I was hoping to catch you, was that I could see you again my friend as well as…I need your help." Caroline turned to her with a confused look.

"What do you need my help with?" Rebekah took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"It's Elijah,"

One week ago:

"_Niklaus, what is wrong with asking Rebekah to join us here in New Orleans?" Elijah asked. _

"_Nothing is wrong, it's just she won't come for obvious reasons. Particular I have shoved her in a box far too many times." Klaus said. Elijah shrugged. _

"_We still need her, what would make her come here then?" Elijah said. "Perhaps Marcel correct?" Klaus shook his head. _

"_Marcel will try to exploit Rebekah's weakness quickly to get the upper hand on us. But their will have to be something to hold him back from this. You could say that I made some sort of deal with him." Klaus said. _

"_And what is Rebekah's weakness that this deal comes to?" Elijah asked. Klaus didn't turn to him as he spoke._

"_You," In a flash Klaus is in front of Elijah, before Elijah can even realize what has happened he feels the affects of the dagger. In shock Elijah stares at him as his body begins to desiccate. Giving Klaus a look meaning full well that this wasn't over. Elijah falls to the ground with a thud. The dagger still in his chest. Marcel, Diego and Thierry step out of the shadows. Marcel gives Klaus a smile. Klaus glares at him though. He is not happy for what he had to do. But he also knows that Rebekah will come. He still needed to get Rebekah back on his side. He watches Diego and Thierry drag his brother's body away. He promises though to get him back. _

Notes: So sorry about the delay, my grandmother got severely hurt. She fell and broke her nose, and she might have a concussion. As well as I have also need some time for inspiration. Luckily while I was sitting with her and making sure that she was alright, this gave me time for some ideas and writing. So here it is. Next chapter will be update either tonight or tomorrow. Anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was sitting having drink thinking about the witch Sophie. She had threatened him, used the wolf girl to get to him. But only to find the true parenthood of the child that was growing inside her. Tyler Lockwood's child was growing in her. He was relieved that he wasn't the father of the child. But angered that the girl would lie to him, and the witches were to use the child as leverage against him. Sophie was still up to games though. Still trying to control him, they had come to a bargain when she had promised to return to him, what those Mystic Fall's gang took from him. Suddenly the door opened and slammed against the wall nearly breaking the hinges. He groaned, he wasn't in the mood for company. He was shocked when he found the stubborn but beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Caroline?" Caroline flashed to him and shoved him across the room. He flashed to his feet anger growing through him. She didn't stop there though, she flashed to him again and slapped him hard. Klaus grabbed her wrist trying to hold her back and calm himself knowing fully well that he could hurt her. As he tried to restrain himself she struggled against him. "Easy love,"

"Don't you 'love' me," She snapped. She got free and slapped him again. "You know what you did." She growled. Klaus looked at her confused.

"What did I do Caroline?"

"Elijah," she said.

"Elijah?"

"You daggered him, and handed him over to Marcel. I never thought you would stump so low to hand over your brother to Marcel. Him of all people." Klaus didn't know how she found out at first but then realization hit him.

"Rebekah," He hissed. She glared at him.

"Don't go blaming Rebekah, she wasn't the one that betrayed her brother and used him to play some little game with Marcel." She growled.

"It was the only way to earn their trust." She rolled her eyes.

"So this so called reclaiming your throne or whatever is more important than your brother. You're risking your family all for something that is not worth it." Klaus glared at her.

"It worth it, he stole what was ours. I am reclaiming it. He is just collateral damage right now. I'll get him back." Caroline glared at him.

"Why not get him back now? Or why dagger him at all?!"

"I already have a plan Caroline, unfortunately I am somewhat under the control of another. A witch, there is a deal that we made, and she is currently holding it against me. I have no choice by to dethrone Marcel in any way I can. This was the only way." He said. She shook her head.

"You better find a way to get him back or Rebekah and I will be screwing up your plans for your supposed need to reclaim your throne." She snapped folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him. Klaus sighed.

"I have everything under control sweetheart, if you wish you can help me." He said. Caroline looked at him. She had said and promised that she wouldn't be coming into this fight, this war brewing in the city. Two men at dueling for being the one and only ruler of the city. She wasn't one for fighting, she only used it for self defense. Other then that she tried to make peace with anyone, as long as they didn't get on her bad side. She sighed.

"I will help Elijah, but don't think this is to help you reclaim your throne. Elijah happens to be a good friend. I still don't approve of your methods. But I will do what it takes to get Elijah back." She said. As she said this she turned to leave.

"Do you really think that love?" He asked. She stopped and glanced at him.

"What?"

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Ask me that when we get Elijah back." She said and walked out the door. Or what was left of the door.

Caroline was sitting having a drink, when trouble walked into the bar. She was not in the mood to be pestered by Marcel and his band of misfits. She was rather annoyed after hearing what had happened to Elijah yesterday, and after she had gone to confront Klaus about it. She thought the whole plan was ridiculous. She knew Elijah didn't deserve this. There had to have been another way Klaus could have gotten what he wanted without selling his siblings out. She had actually thought that he would have sold Rebekah out seeing the past that she had with Marcel.

"Ah Caroline there you are," Marcel said sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry but that seat's taken." Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see anyone else sitting here." He said.

"Yeah anyone else is reserved to that seat but you." She said taking a drink. He rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping to talk to you actually." He said.

"Really what about? Oh wait, not interested." She said. He glared at her.

"What have you been doing hanging around Klaus?" He demanded. She glared at him.

"Were you spying on me again?" She asked.

"Answer the question, by you asking that I already can say that you have. Now the question is why?" She turned to him.

"That's my business not yours Marcel." She snapped. "I am not in this war brewing between you two. Honestly I think it is pathetic, especially that it seems you don't know me at all." She said.

"Never were interested in politics." She rolled her eyes.

"Just because I am not interested in war and politics doesn't mean I didn't belong to them once. You forget that I was the governors niece I see." Marcel rolled his eyes.

"If you think that is the only thing that makes you smart, I hate to break it to you blondie but there is a reason why they call you that." She glared at him.

"Marcel, I was very interested in all my studies, and I worked very hard. I know politics as well as wars. And if I know one thing, is that in this fight I think you're blinded by your pride. You know Klaus will win in the end. Always, of all people you should know." Caroline put down some money and was about to leave before she grabbed Marcel by the head and slammed his forehead on the bar. He grunted and struggled to move. She knew his minions would be coming over any minute. "Spy on me with your minions one more time Marcel, and I promise you that hearts will be ripped." She threatened. "I am not your puppet, I am not your subject, I serve and obey no one. Don't forget who's older." She let him go walking out the door. After a few minutes of walking her phone rang. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone especially after that. She answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said.

"Caroline, Nik and I have a plan to get Elijah back. But we need your help. Can you come over?"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had an argumative essay yesterday and today. So it was really hard to update. I like that I can make Caroline an older and kicking Marcel's ass. I like to show a stronger Caroline, although she did also kick Damon's ass in that one episode with her dad. Caroline and Klaus argue but in the end work together. Elijah is still absent but don't worry he will be coming back. Get ready to party! The Great Mardi Gras or Masquerade in New Orleans coming up next chapter. Rebekah and Caroline team up. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline knocked on the door this time and waited. The door opened to reveal Rebekah standing there. She gave a smile to her friend and nodded for her to come in. Caroline couldn't help but notice that the door was actually fixed. She entered the house and looked around. Last time she had been there, she had never fully taken in the view of the house.

"Nik's in his study." Rebekah said. As she made her way down the hall. Caroline followed and found Klaus sitting at his desk reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled. Caroline sighed and decided to get right to the point cutting off whatever he had to say.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Well there is a plan A and a plan B."

"What's plan A?"

"Ask Marcel for Elijah back,"

"And if he doesn't?" Caroline gave him a look. She hardly believed that Marcel would just hand Elijah over. Marcel had learned from Klaus after all.

"Then plan B, war." Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That's your plan? I am starting to think that I underestimated the original hybrid's intelligence. Does everything have to involve bloodshed with you?" Klaus smirked.

"I thought you knew me by now love." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know you. And I also know that you could come up with other ways than this." Klaus shrugged.

"Well seeing how this would be exceptional for reclaiming my city then by all means." He said. Klaus stood putting his book down and heading for the door. "Marcel has taken Elijah. That should be the spark of the war then."

"Right, because it's not like you had a part in his down fall." She scoffed. Klaus shook his head and exited the room leaving Caroline and Rebekah. Rebekah was deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" She asked. Rebekah looked to her.

"I am thinking that we are going to need a new plan. I won't stop, until I get my older brother back Caroline. Even if I have to go behind my other brother's back." She said. Caroline nodded.

"Got an plan, brewing there?" She said. Rebekah nodded and smirked.

"It just so happens that I do."

When Rebekah said that she had an plan or idea, Caroline hadn't thought this involved the witches. It wasn't that Caroline hated the witches, it's just they irritated her, because they thought they were superior and always hated her when she never was part of their problems. She was practically neutral, and not part of the witches demise when Marcel had taken over. Sophie once of the witches that she knew was related to Jane Ann Desperoux who was currently dead was the witch that Rebekah had decided to go to.

"What do you mean that you want our help to get the other original back?" Sophie said. Caroline leaned against the wall as Rebekah talked to them.

"I need to get my brother back. Marcel has him."

"What makes you think that we will just help you, we have a deal, it never involved being your slaves to call on whenever you have a problem." Sophie scoffed. Caroline could see that they were getting nowhere.

"Well what is that you want?" Caroline asked.

"Marcel's head on a plate." Sophie hissed. Rebekah sighed.

"Then perhaps we can come up with a plan for that tonight. You help us get Elijah back by killing Marcel. That way he will be out of your hair and we will get our brother back." Rebekah said. Sophie thought about this for a moment.

"Very well, you have yourself a deal." Sophie turned to the other witch next to her. "Kate, we will need your help. Tonight I will do a tracer spell to find the original. Once I do this, you better hold up your end of the bargain. Either you or Klaus will kill him." Rebekah nodded. Caroline didn't know how she felt about the plan, she didn't like Marcel. But she didn't like bloodshed either. She knew other vampires would end being killed tonight not just Marcel.

Caroline and Rebekah left without another word. Caroline was still having a hard time believing that tonight would be the end of Marcel. Marcel would stop being a tyrant, and would finally be dethroned. But Caroline still felt like something was wrong.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shrugged.

"Well they know better than to cross us. Besides I think that they will do anything to make sure that Marcel is out of the picture around here." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"So where is Kol?" Rebekah stopped walking and her face look disoriented. "Are you ok?" Rebekah sighed.

"Before Nik , Elijah and I came here we lost Kol back in Mystic Falls a small town." Rebekah said. Caroline was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "It's impossible for an original to be killed." Caroline said. Rebekah shook her head.

"One of the vampires there had a deadly weapon. They had a white oak stake, they killed him." She said sadly. Caroline swallowed hard.

"I am so sorry Rebekah, I didn't know. I mean I haven't heard anything like that pass through the supernatural world." Rebekah nodded.

"It's alright,"

"Did you kill them?" She asked.

"No, we didn't. Although we still want to. One them had died for a short time only to return from the dead after that." Rebekah said. She looked at Caroline. "We should probably be getting ready for tonight."

"You should," Said a voice. Caroline and Rebekah turned to find Marcel and his minion Diego with him. "But in this case for what exactly?" Marcel asked intrigued. Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"A girl's night. You're not invited though." Caroline lied. She wasn't the best liar. But when she was irritated it seemed to work out all the more.

"Why do you ask?" Rebekah said also glaring at Marcel. She was still angry and holding a grudge still after all these years. Marcel's eyes seemed to spark when he saw her. He smiled to her.

"Rebekah it is good to see you again. Lovely as always." He commented. She rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question, flattery will get you nowhere." She snapped. He shrugged.

"Well I have decided to have a party tonight. A old little get together. And I have formally invited you and Klaus to the Mardi Gras ball this evening." He said. He glanced to Caroline. "With the exception of Caroline." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would be having a party." She said. Marcel smirked.

"You know me so well, Caroline." Marcel had always loved having parties. She could have sworn he might have had one yesterday. "None of the less, it would be an honor to have you there so that all of us could actually come to terms for peace." He said. "I hope to see you there. Especially you Rebekah," He gave her a kiss on her hand before passing them and heading down the street. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Rebekah who seemed slightly dazed as well as blushing.

"Rebekah," She said. "Rebekah!" Rebekah jumped.

"What?" She asked. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on,"

Klaus groaned, he had asked Marcel for Elijah back only to be declined. Marcel didn't know who he was messing with clearly. Especially since he had actually raised Marcel. Marcel was pushing his buttons that was for sure. If he wanted war he was going to get it. The door opened and Rebekah stepped inside.

"Nik, we have a plan to get Elijah back."

Caroline sighed going through her closet looking for something for the Mardi Gras party tonight. But she really didn't have anything like that anymore. She hadn't been to one since the 1800's and the early 1900's. She took out a dress and looked at it. But there was nothing she liked.

"Having trouble finding something to wear I see." Caroline sighed and turned around to Lucas groaning.

"You have no idea." She said going through her draws next. Tossing out another few various things. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I could be of some help." He said dropping shopping bags on the bed. She turned and raised an eyebrow. Before she went through the bags finding dresses. She smiled to him.

"Was this what you had been doing all day?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Davina had asked Marcel to invite me. And I heard that you were being invited to. Just got a best friend vibe that said you would be needing some new clothes." He said.

"Lucas I love you! I could just kiss you!"She grinned. He shrugged.

"Yeah I know everyone loves me. I mean it's kind of hard not to." She rolled her eyes.

"Your ego is far too big sometimes." He chuckled.

"It's never too big. I mean I am the most handsome vampire out there." She rolled her eyes. "Do tell me more though Caroline," She chucked a shoe at him. He only dodged and laughed. He left to go back to his room as Caroline looked through the different dresses as well as some masks that went with it.

Klaus was standing with Rebekah having a drink. Rebekah was dressed in a short black dress with her daffodil blonde hair pulled up into a bun with a dark bow. She had a stick mask in one hand and a drink in the other. She took a sip and glanced at Klaus who was dressed in a tux with a mask that looked like the devil himself with horns sticking out of the tops of it. Marcel walked up to Rebekah with a smile.

"Happy to see that you came Rebekah," He said. "Klaus," He nodded to him.

"Well, it was sit at home and do nothing, or actually come out in style and have fun." She said. He smirked. "Looks like the lovely blonde arrived." She said. They followed her gaze. Klaus wondering if it was Caroline, Marcel curious. No, Camille had arrived in a white dress, her sunlight blonde hair was pulled up in a bun as well. Marcel raised his eyebrows and glanced at Klaus.

"If you still wish to share Klaus I have no problem with sharing." Klaus rolled his eyes at Marcel as he walked over to the human girl. Rebekah growled.

"What does he see in that human anyone?" She grumbled. Klaus chuckled.

"Something tells me that your jealous sister." Klaus said. She gave him a look before grabbing her drink and walking away leaving Klaus.

Caroline and Lucas entered the party to find that there weren't just vampires, but also humans. Lucas looked around taking in the scene.

"You've seemed to catch someone's attention." Caroline glanced at him confused. She followed his gaze over to the man in what looked like the devil's mask. And what was behind it was a human face. But when she met their gaze she could see those sad lonely blue eyes that she always remembered. She swallowed hard and blushed she knew who it was. And by the look of it, they recognized her as well. "I think I will leave you to it." Lucas said with a smirk. She turned back to him.

"Lucas," She called after him. But he walked away through the crowd to the bar. Getting a drink as usual. She turned to back to find him walking over to her.

When Klaus saw her, it was like his breath caught in his throat and for once in his lifetime he felt his heart beat. Just at seeing her. As soon as their eyes made contact he had known it was her. He would always recognize those beautiful blue green eyes. They reminded him of the sea as if her eyes had been formed from the sea itself. She stood there in a red gown, off the shoulder caressed her skin with black lace, a sliver choker chain necklace with blood red stones wrapped around her pretty throat. The mask that brought out those blue green eyes was a black Venetian mask with red rim stones that shaped around her eyes. He was entranced by her. He hadn't even noticed her friend had walked off until she had turned away from him. Breaking their gaze for a split second. Making him come back to his senses. He began his way over to her, and removed his mask so that he could see her better. She turned to him and was shocked to see that he was right in front of her. He smiled at her.

"Good evening," He said. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I need a drink," She walked off in search of a drink. Caroline couldn't believe that she was nervous around Klaus. She felt almost human again, and it annoyed her. It annoyed her that he was bringing up feelings that she had tried to bury. Tried to keep in the past. It wasn't something that she had wanted to happen again. The truth was that she was afraid. She was actually scared. She drowned her drink when she felt his presence once again.

"I don't suppose that you are going to run off again love," She was cut off by Marcel who was making an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for coming, and I hope you enjoy your time tonight." He said before stepping of the stage and the band began to play.

"Care for a dance love?" He asked holding out his hand to her. She glanced at his hand and then back at him. His words seemed to trigger memories from back in the day. She found herself giving in now. She nodded and put his hand in his as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

October 15th 1815, night of the ball

_ Sarah had just finished tightening Caroline's corset and was putting her high waist evening gown on. Caroline wore a satin royal blue dress, her golden hair was pulled up in a bun, with two strands of hair dangling in elegant curls against the sides of her face. With the last finishing touch Caroline put on loose chain necklace with one simple pearl. There was a knock on the door. _

"_Yes," Caroline said. The door opened to reveal Frederick her cousin. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. He was tall, about 6'2 and broad somewhat but not overly muscular. He nodded to Sarah, who turned to leave the room to allow them to talk. "Frederick, how may I help you?" He smiled to her._

"_Dear cousin I was wondering if Miss Rebekah had accepted my offer to come to ball tonight," She gives him a smile and nods._

"_Of course dear cousin, she has been rather fond of you lately. In fact before I left this afternoon, she had gone to get ready." Frederick had been happy since he had met Rebekah. And even talked of perhaps marrying her and being with her forever. Well she knew it would only be as long as they lived, but despite this she had heard from a slave named Martha that the Mikaelson family had a dark secret. It seemed strange but many of the people here didn't believe them because of their racist beliefs towards them. There was another knock at the door and her uncle Armand entered the room. He was in his mere fifties had black hair but it was starting to go lighter into a more grey color. His eyes were hazel as well, they were the ones that now gazed through Fredericks. Like father like son. _

"_The guests are arriving, shall we?" He said. He smiled to Caroline. "Ah Caroline, you look so much like your mother. It is almost like I am seeing her every time you smile." Caroline smiled. Frederick exited and Armand held out his arm to her. She took it and they exited the room. Caroline and Armand stepped down the elegant staircase. Caroline glanced around the room noticing Frederick walking to Rebekah who had arrived. She wore a golden high waist evening gown with a strand of pearls dangling down her chest. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with a few loose tresses of her hair. She smiled to Frederick as he took her hand. Caroline couldn't help but glance around the room in hopes of seeing him. "Looking for someone?" Her uncle asked._

"_Hmm? Oh no one in particular," She said. Caroline walked with her uncle still keeping a look out quite distracted she was. She didn't even realize that she was being introduced to someone when a new voice was heard. _

"_My niece Caroline Forbes," _

"_Martin Boutte," She turned to a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He must have been someone her uncle knew in business. He held out his hand to her. She nodded and shook it and gave him a friendly smile._

"_Pleasure," she said. He nodded. _

"_And this is my son, Charles Boutte." Caroline shook his hand. He looked her age maybe a year or two older. He had the same brown hair but lighter brown eyes. He flipped her hand over and pressed his lips to her knuckle. He gave her a dazzling smile. She nodded. _

"_Martin and Charles have recently moved to New Orleans from South Carolina. They are here on business." Her uncle explained. The song ended and the band began to play another. _

"_Miss Forbes, would you honor me with a dance?" Charles asked. She glanced at her uncle almost as if for permission. But mostly for him to help her out of it. He didn't know that she was waiting for someone. Or hoping to wait for someone. He just nodded to her, and Caroline felt as if she had no choice and took his outstretched hand. _

"_You may," She said. He smiled to her and led her onto the floor. He took her left hand in his and with his other he rested it on her waist. She placed her right hand on his shoulder as they began to sway with the music. She was still distracted glancing around the room wondering if 'he' was here._

"_You are a lovely dancer Miss Forbes." She nodded to him._

"_Caroline, I like to be called Caroline." She said. He nodded. _

"_Tell me a lovely girl like you must have men surrounding you from all over the New Orleans." She glanced to him. She didn't actually have many that thought of her as beautiful. At least not against Vivian Gates, she was the eighth wonder of the world it seemed like, maybe not compared to Rebekah though. _

"_Well, not usual." She said. _

"_I find that hard to believe," Said another voice. She turned and felt something light up inside of her. She smiled, happiness radiated off her. "May I cut in mate?" He asked Charles. Charles looked as if he was about to protest but nodded. He stepped away from her and bowed before walking off the dance floor. Caroline smiled. _

"_You came," She said. _

"_Course, may I have this dance Miss Caroline?" She nodded. _

"_You may," When Klaus had entered the governor's house, he had come a little later then Rebekah. Along with Elijah, they had taken care of some business dealing with a few 'others' you could say. He had noticed Rebekah was dancing with her suitor while Kol was flirting and drinking with a few women. Elijah had turned and made his way to get a glass of wine. He then noticed her, he had always thought she was stunning but she was even more stunning. She was becoming more of a woman lately. He knew that it was few days before her birthday and she would be sixteen soon. He had walked over to her as if he was drawn to her. Now here he was dancing with his beautiful girl. He never knew what was happening to him, but he would never admit that he might fancy her. Never. _

Present Day:

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tingling as her body pressed to his. Silence, it was getting awkward for Caroline. And Caroline wasn't one to feel awkward.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked. He knew what she was talking about. He nodded.

"Of course it will, we will get Elijah back." He said. She sighed.

"Would you have done that to Rebekah?" She asked. He was about to speak but she cut him off. "Or to me?" They were interrupted by the blonde human Camille.

"Klaus," she said. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Have I mentioned your sister is a bitch?" She said. Caroline glanced at Rebekah who glared at Marcel who stood in front of her before she passed him and walked away. Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, it is almost like she was creation of the word." Caroline glared at him before elbowing him. Klaus rolled his eyes at her.

"Well make sure you do tell her that." Camille said before walking off. Caroline turned to follow Rebekah. She found her outside of the party talking with Sophie. Sophie turned to her.

"It's time." She said.

Notes: So here is the next chapter. Next chapter the plan is put into action. By the way, Caroline's red dress, the color is for symbolism. To show that she is strong and fierce and like fire. I had to look up information on 1815's fashion. Took a while because I wanted it to real history. But I think I did good job. Hopefully it seems like 1815. There will also be more flashbacks even when Caroline is a vampire. To when Mikael's reign of bloodshed and destruction came to New Orleans. Just one question how and who turned Caroline? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Sophie performed the spell, using Rebekah's blood. Since Elijah and Rebekah were of the same blood and were family it would be used as a way to trace where Elijah was.

Meanwhile in order to do the spell without being caught by Marcel, Davina or his minions, Katie a fellow witch had to distract them. She entered and raised her hands and released her power. Marcel and most of minions that were present, screamed in pain as their heads burned with the witches power. Klaus glanced to Marcel falling to his knees on the ground. Klaus realized that if he were to kill Marcel then the witches would get what they want back. Power, Klaus was just a weapon to use against Marcel as Davina was used as a weapon for Marcel. He couldn't let the witches win, they would control the city. But he also knew that he needed Elijah back. In a flash, he grabbed the witch Katie and snapped her neck. The pain in Marcel's head died and he looked up watching the young witch fall to the ground dead. He raised his eyes to see Klaus standing over her body. He had saved him and his fellow vampires. He rose to his feet and blinked twice.

"You saved me," He said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I saved you. Seeing as you owe me mate, perhaps you can give me something in return." Marcel nodded.

"Yes, what is it?" He only hoped it wasn't his throne.

"I believe you still have my brother." He said. Marcel nodded and sighed with relief that it wasn't what he thought it was. "I wish to have him back."

"Of course," He said and walked over to Diego to tell the others to go fetch Elijah's body for him. Caroline and Rebekah entered the room to find the dead witch and Klaus standing there as Marcel left with the others to bring back Elijah. Rebekah felt anger. She couldn't believe what he had just done, he was always so reckless and sometimes impulsive.

"What have you done?" She demanded walking up to him. Klaus turned to her.

"I believe I just won our brother back." Klaus said. She shook her head.

"You ruined the plan!" She snapped. Klaus shook his head.

"Your plan wasn't accurate sister, the witches would have taken over New Orleans themselves. We were a mere weapon to them, perhaps you should rethink your deals and plans." She shook her head.

"You always get what you want brother no matter what it cost others." She said before she walked away leaving the party that was now in ruins. Caroline watched her leave and turned to Klaus with a sigh.

"You could have ended this you know." She said. Klaus nodded.

"I could have, but I figured out what was behind the plan of the witches. Once Marcel was gone then they wouldn't have followed through with their end of the bargain. It was a bad deal," He said.

"You may have won back Elijah, and I am happy that you did. And the witches won't have control over the city. But at the same time you have cost others pain." Klaus looked at her. "Thierry, Katie was his girlfriend. He was in love with her. As she was in love with him. You killed her," She said.

"He can't harm me love." She shook her head.

"I know Klaus, but you may be physically invincible but not emotionally. Don't forget that there are still other ways that could harm you." She said. "Well you have Elijah back, please don't let me hear that you daggered him again." She said. Klaus smiled nodded.

"I don't intend to do that." He said. She nodded giving him a smile before leaving him. Klaus stared after her retreating figure before he glanced at the dead witch. Love, she had said that the witch Katie and Thierry were in love with one another. He had always thought that love was a weakness. Yet he could still recall something similar.

Caroline sighed and rolled over on her bed burying her face into her pillow wishing more sleep would come. Unfortnatly karma wouldn't let her sleep, there was a knock at her door and Caroline groaned before forcing herself to get up after hearing the incisive knocking that clearly Lucas wasn't going to answer. She groaned and rubbed her head before smoothing out her curls and opening the door to face one of the witches known as Sabine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sabine? What are you doing here? At five in the morning," Caroline groaned. It was just too early for her, despite that she was a vampire and you would think that she would sleep during the day and drink blood at night. Caroline though had gotten a gift from Klaus after she turned. He had given her a daylight ring. After she had been turned into a vampire, Klaus had taken drastic measures to make sure that she was safe. Rebekah had told her that when she had died that Klaus had looked scared and in his eyes when he looked at her cold body something had broken in him at that time. He had been determined to find out who had killed her. He probably would have torn the city apart until it rained blood. Rebekah's word not hers, she still had a hard time believing that story though. She still always thought she wasn't that special. But ever since that day Klaus seemed more protective towards her. Since he was back though, Klaus knew that she was old enough to take care of herself now. Almost like he had raised her somewhat. But she was still herself, in her own image. Not like Marcel, Klaus had created the man or vampire in his own image.

"You're a vampire deal with it." She snapped before she entered the room. Caroline sighed and shut the door before turning to her.

"Ok well do you have something to say because I would really like to go back to sleep now." Sabine rolled her eyes and swallowed hard. She almost seemed frightened by something. "Sabine, what's wrong?" Caroline asked. It was scaring her, that the powerful witch was scared of something. She knew witches were truly powerful, and if they were scared of something they probably had a reason to be.

"I just have been having these visions lately from the spirits. And bad feelings…" Caroline was confused.

"About what?" She pressed.

"The future," Sabine mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline wondered what the witch had to say to her.

"I feel that the 'end' is coming…especially for all witches…" She turned to Caroline, as if a warning that should be heard and listened to. Her eyes spoke the truth. "I see death, bloodshed, and a new world of that will emerge from the supernatural. Something of death has returned."

Notes: So here is another chapter. I saw the photos of Klaus and Guinevere, I am slightly upset but this. But then it again it did say in the promo keep your friends close and enemies even closer. So I think Klaus might be playing her to get information. He better be or I am going to kill Julie Plec. It's Caroline only! Sometimes I get annoyed for what Julie Plec does concerning Klaroline. I don't know why but just the way they are around each other…I just love them so much together an want them to be together. BACK OFF GENIEVERE! Caroline is Klaus's light and love. I would really like to see Caroline come to New Orleans and kick her ass. Ah if only…anyway next chapter girls day you could say. Rebekah and Caroline are talking. Regarding Klaus and Marcel, at least because Rebekah is mad at both of them for what they did to Elijah. Flashbacks perhaps. Klaus will be learning more about Marcel. Kind of a guys day for him, as well as Marcel will be asking questions on Klaus and Caroline's past. Mostly when she was human before a vampire. Caroline and Rebekah do also kick some ass as well since Marcel doesn't know how to let people have their privacy. Can you believe Rebekah is gone?! Off the originals for good, shocking especially because it's in the middle of the first season and it had been confirmed to have a second. I just don't see how they are going to make this work without her because she is an original. I don't know it just doesn't make any sense to me. By the way I will also be updating the blood of the shadow self 2morrow now that Markos has arrived in Mystic Falls. I just want to get a little more info on him. Background info you know, I want to know how powerful he is and his personality. But it should be posted sometime later tomorrow. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was still rethinking the words that Sabine had told her. They sent chills down her spine. She had never felt such fear by this. She knew to always heed a witches warning, especially one that had always been right before. Caroline had taken a shower and changed into a yellow dress and a white cardigan. Her hair was in golden waves as usual. She was finishing her blood bag when she realized Lucas was still not up. She raised an eyebrow before walking to his room. She knocked to no answer, she opened the door and found the room to be empty. She sighed knowing that he was probably out. She rolled her eyes before tossing the blood bag away.

Rebekah was still ignoring both men that were presently in her life. Klaus and Marcel. She was happy to see her older brother back and undaggered again. But she still hated Klaus for having done what he had done so that he could gain a pawn in this war. She sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"So I am not the only one in need of drink this early?" Rebekah turned to Caroline who sat down next to her.

"Well let's just say you were lucky that you were an only child." Rebekah said. Caroline shrugged.

"My cousin, I had to live with remember." Rebekah nodded.

"How could I forget, Frederick." Rebekah stared at her glass. Caroline knew that Rebekah had been in love with him. He didn't deserve the fate that he got.

_January 15__th__ 1815 _

_Caroline was sitting in her room, lying on her bed reading when there was a knock on at the door downstairs. She raised an eyebrow before moving out of bed and grabbing her robe. She tied it around her waist. Grabbing the candle on her bedside she walked to the door. She opened her door and heading downstairs. She wondered why someone would be here this late at night. She descended down the stairs and headed for the door. She opened the door to find a soldier standing there. She swallowed hard._

"_May I help you sir?" She asked. _

"_Is this the LaMothe estate?" He asked. She nodded. "A letter," He handed her the envelope. He nodded to her. "Have goodnight miss," She closed the door. She sat down at her dresser and slowly began to open the letter with caution. As if something inside was deadly. She opened the envelope and unfolded the paper and began to read. Coming upon each word of the six words, and felt tears escape her eyes. _

_She opened her uncle's door where he was sitting on the bed going through notes. He removed his glasses and looked at her. _

"_Caroline, is everything alright?" He asked. The tears streaming down her face were indications that everything was not alright. She simply shook her head. He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her, but she held out the letter to him. He read over it and finally got to the six words as well. He looked up his eyes glassy and empty now. She knew what she had to do tomorrow when she saw her friend. _

_Leaving the house the next morning, she rode the carriage over to the Mikaelson estate. She took a deep breath and exited the carriage walking to the door. She knocked on the door and waited a minute or so before the door open to reveal the eldest Mikaelson Elijah. _

"_Miss Forbes,"_

"_Sir Elijah, is Miss Rebekah here, I would like to have a word with her if you please. It is quite important please." Elijah nodded. _

"_Please come in," He said. She nodded and stepped into the house. Elijah shut the door. And walked away to find his sister. After a minute, Rebekah emerged with a smile. _

"_Miss Caroline," She said. Caroline gave her a small smile it was hard to smile though. _

"_You can still call me Caroline, Rebekah." She nodded. "I cannot stay long but you deserve to know. I am so sorry." She gave her the letter. She couldn't bear to say the words. Rebekah was confused but opened the letter none of the less and read over it. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth. Caroline could see the tears forming, in her light blue eyes. Caroline hugged her friend as tears escaped her eyes. The words that would forever haunt and bring pain to them. The words of the letter: Frederick LaMothe was killed in battle._

Present day:

Caroline gulped down another drink. Thinking about that grave day when her cousin had died in battle against the British. Rebekah had always been heartbroken after that. Also because it wasn't even like she had a chance to turn him. It was after Caroline had figured out what they were and realized when her cousin had said he planned to spend forever with Rebekah he meant it and an eternity. He had wanted to be a vampire to be with her. He had even been looking for ways to propose to her. She sighed and looked to Rebekah who poured them another drink.

"So where are your brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah, is out taking care of some matters. And don't care where Nik is." Rebekah said taking another sip.

"So is there any other reason why your back in New Orleans? I mean don't get me wrong it's great to see my friend again. But it can't be just for that or for Klaus's mission to be king of the French Quarter again." Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged.

"I cam down here, one because Elijah wouldn't stop pestering me to come. Two there was nothing in Mystic Falls left for me, at least none of which wanted to go with me. And three, I figured it was my true home once and why not come down and stir up some trouble." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You were always trouble, aside from being the good girl in the day." Rebekah nodded. Rebekah had taught Caroline a little more about the night life and to actual have fun. The two girls had become closer after Frederick's death. It was there way of comforting one another.

Meanwhile Klaus walked into the courtyard to find Marcel sitting at a table having a drink. Marcel poured himself another glass and took a sip.

"Elijah back I see." He said.

"Well after you returned him to me, Rebekah was the one to make off with him and pull out the dagger. So you could say yes, he is back and on his feet once again." Klaus said sitting down next to him. Marcel sighed and poured Klaus a drink.

"Your sister isn't really happy lately is she," Marcel said. Klaus took a sip of the drink and turned to him.

"Well she has been quite upset with me lately. But she will get over it. Just happens to be in a bad mood nothing too important." Klaus said.

"And here I thought she would be more glad to see me. Seeing how she found me alive and all. But what can I say, she's a vampire an original and her emotions are all over the place. Most of the time she will want to beat me to a pulp the next it she is somewhat nice but tries to ignore me." Klaus shrugged.

"Well considering the past, and Camille with you last night. I am not sure she would be any friendlier to you." Marcel shrugged.

"You know you never did tell me how you ever met Caroline," The name made Klaus's heart ache slightly. He ignored it and brushed off the question.

"So you took the little witch Davina in I heard," Klaus said. Marcel glanced at him.

"What is she to you?" He asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Just thought it was a little ironic, a witch actually being friendly towards the idea of living under a vampire's rule." Marcel rolled his eyes.

"Not like it was any different when you took me in." Marcel said.

_November 16__th__ 1820_

_Kol has been daggered again. (Lol)_

_ Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had just returned from riding. Rebekah was already wishing to be done with the day with her brothers. She could use some girl company. She would perhaps go visit Caroline and see how she was doing. But she wasn't going to tell Klaus, he would probably wish to come with her. She couldn't be in the same room as both of them were in. She could see that her brother might actually be taken with Caroline, and she knew that Caroline was interested in her brother despite that she would deny it at every turn. She was stubborn, especially since she had found out they were vampires and became a vampire. She dismounted her horse. Along with Klaus and Elijah. _

"_Should we be getting back now brother?" Elijah asked. _

"_We should, I think I need a break from you two." Rebekah quipped. Klaus rolled his eyes. Despite that they were far from the bar, they could see what was going on there. A man was whipping a dark skinned ten year old boy. In his hands he had an apple. They could hear what was going on with their vampire hearing, but ignored it. Klaus was about to turn away and head back to the house when he saw the boy fighting back. He threw the apple back at his tormentor who only whipped him more. Klaus was amazed he had never seen someone fight back knowing that they would lose. Although there was one certain blonde that he knew stood up against him constantly. Yet he was so fascinated that he couldn't seem to want to kill her, and nor had he ever objected to her harsh words to him or fought him. Without listening to his siblings he walked over to the man and young boy. In one swift move he snapped his neck. The boy stared in awe as the man fell to the ground dead. He looked up at the man before him, from the looks of it he looked of the wealthy class. _

"_Don't be frightened, young lad I mean you no harm." He said as he bent down to his level. The boy nodded to him. "What is your name?" The man asked. _

"_Don't have one, momma never gave me one afraid that I would die of the fever. But then she also died before giving me one either." The boy said. He smiled. _

"_How about Marcellus, it means little warrior." The boy thought about this and nodded, he gave the man before him a smile. _

"_Yes, sir." _

"_You may call me Klaus." He said. "You will be coming to live with us from now on." _

"_Us?" Klaus nodded and turned to his siblings that were standing there with confusion on their faces. _

"_Those are my siblings, my older brother Elijah, and my younger sister Rebekah." Klaus watched Marcellus's eyes focus longer on Rebekah. _

"_She's pretty," He said. Klaus rolled his eyes. Great the young lad had already developed a sort of crush on his sister. He thought. _

"_Welcome to the family," _

Present day:

Caroline took another sip of her drink, when the pretty blonde bartender came over. Caroline glanced at her as Rebekah spoke.

"Would you mind getting us another bottle, I think we will be staying a little while longer." Rebekah said. Camille nodded.

"Vodka?" Caroline and Rebekah glanced at one another before nodding in agreement. Rebekah sighed.

"So where were you before you came here?" Caroline asked.

"Mystic Falls. Ever been?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Once over the centuries." Caroline said. "After you guys left." Rebekah shrugged.

"Well I was there. And you could say I met this guy I really liked who might have also liked me. But his friends were more important to him I guess. I tried to ask if he would leave with me, but he told me he couldn't. And you could say that I miss him." She said.

"Human or vampire?"

"Human,"

"Rebekah Mikaelson, thought you said you would try to go for vampires since there is more of a possibility that you would be with them forever." Rebekah shrugged.

"What can I say, I love the idea of being human, to be with a human." She sighed. "The truth is, I finally picked one of the good ones. Only to realize that there really isn't a possibility that we could be together." She said.

"Give it time, you never know. He might come around." She shook her head.

"He really doesn't want to be a vampire, he told me he wanted a vampire free zone actually. But he did make an exception to me." She said.

"Still there could be some hope there." Caroline said.

"We traveled the world together actually." Rebekah said. "Have you traveled?" Caroline shrugged.

"Just around the states." She answered. She wasn't going to tell her why she never traveled to any parts of the world. Remembering Klaus's promise, even now she still held onto it. She cursed herself. It was in the past, she had moved on. End of story.

"Hello ladies," Caroline groaned. Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Here comes the jack asses of New Orleans." Caroline mumbled to Rebekah. Two guys emerged. Caroline knew one of them was Diego, Marcel's second in command and Conner a fellow member of the Marcel clan.

"Blondie, who is your lovely friend right here?" Diego asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah," Rebekah said. She could tell why Caroline was annoyed with them. They acted as if they ran the city as well. And that made them have power or what they thought.

"Can we buy you ladies a drink?" Diego said.

"Get lost, besides is this just some new trick to spy on us. I did promise to stake a few if they happened to be pesky nosy vampires." Caroline muttered taking a drink.

"Always the feisty one." Conner said.

"Hmm did Marcel ask you to spy on us?" Rebekah asked. Diego shook his head.

"No, why would we need an excuse to come talk to you beauties." Rebekah and Caroline glanced at one another. Rebekah smirked as Caroline took a sip of her drink.

"So do tell me what brought you here?" Her eyes dilated. Diego was forced to speak and tell the truth.

"To find out what your up to…" Diego was quite confused. He had forgotten that this blonde was an original. Rebekah smirked.

"Really? Well I can tell you one thing, we really don't like to spied on." Caroline flashed to her feet and broke the bar stool grabbing the legs and used them to stake Conner. Conner groaned when he felt the wood pierce his abdomen. In a flash she shaved him into a wall. Rebekah easily grabbed Diego and shoved him into a wall compelling him as Caroline dealt with the other young vampire. "Tell Marcel, that if he spies on us again, then this city will already be raining blood. Besides he should also know that I don't feel the need to work with my brother on his so called mission." She broke his neck with ease. She turned and found Caroline kick Conner into a booth in the gut. Rebekah smirked at Caroline.

"Remember how much fun we had with those drunk and asses of men." Rebekah smiled.

"1822, how could I forget,"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Rebekah and Caroline discuss the past. Two flashbacks. Caroline and Rebekah beat up Marcel's men. Particular they came to spy on Rebekah not Caroline. But since Caroline was there at the time so that makes it kind of like they were spying on her as well. Klaus learns a little more about Davina. Caroline and Rebekah kick some ass. Next chapter: might be getting into Caroline finding out Klaus is a vampire and an original. With someone getting the hint that Caroline means something to Klaus she is cursed. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline lay in her room, refusing to get up. Ever since she woke up this morning something hadn't felt right it was strange. She just felt…sick…? It was strange because she was a vampire. Vampires didn't get sick, but even though she had been a vampire for nearly two centuries, she could still tell that something wasn't right. She just lay in bed with the covers up to her chin. She didn't know what was wrong with her. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," She mumbled. If they were human they wouldn't have heard her. But she knew who they were. Lucas entered the room with a blood bag.

"Hey, here drink this." He said. She nodded and sat up in bed. She wince feeling the achiness in her body. It was as if her body was telling her not o move. It protested as she sat up. She grabbed the blood bag and began to drink. "Feeling any better?" He asked. She felt as if the blood was starting to work until she cried out in pain feeling like her head had exploded in pain. "Caroline!" He cried grabbing her from falling off the bed. She winced in pain and put a hand to her forehead.

"It was just a little headache," She said. He gave her a look.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's fading somewhat. I should be fine." She reassured him. He shook his head.

"Caroline, I know you and I don't think you fine. Something isn't right." He said.

"Something isn't right or something is wrong with me?" She asked. She shook her head. "Well I haven't felt like this in almost two hundred years." She mumbled.

"Perhaps I should get a hold of one of your ancient friends. I mean if they have lived longer than other vampires perhaps they might know what's going on with you." He said.

"No!" She protested. She didn't feel strong enough right now. And she just didn't want Klaus to see her like this.

"Alright, well it's them or Davina." He said. She sighed and reached over to grab her phone off the dresser. She gave him Rebekah's number.

Rebekah was sitting in the living room, ignoring Klaus and Elijah. They were both reading. She sighed board. She wanted to do something.

"So what is this some sort of book club now?" She asked. Klaus didn't look up as he turned another page in the book.

"Reading, increasing knowledge little sister." He said. "Isn't that right Elijah?" He asked. Elijah nodded not looking up from his book either.

"That you are right Niklaus," He said. She groaned and couldn't help but notice the dead drained body on the table. She glared at Klaus and folded her arms across her chest.

"Really Nik, learn to clean up after yourself." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of it later." He said. Rebekah was about to tell him to do it now so that it wouldn't start smelling when her phone rang. She sighed who was calling her now. She answered the phone and walked into another room.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Rebekah Mikaelson?" _Said the voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, who is asking?" She was suspicious now.

"_This is Lucas Clarke, a friend of Caroline's. Look if you could come over here, she doesn't seem to be feeling well. Or at least something is wrong." _Rebekah had gone without another word leaving her brothers since she was board. She arrived to find Caroline in bed tucked under the covers. She was sweating somewhat now. It almost looked like she had the Spanish Influenza or something. "You are Rebekah?" The man who looked a year or two older than her asked. She nodded. Caroline stirred and looked at Rebekah.

"Rebekah…" She said before coughing slightly. Caroline shook her head not knowing what was happening to her.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know, we were hoping that perhaps you could tell us since you have been around a thousand years. Maybe you have seen something like this." She said. Rebekah shook her head.

"I never knew a vampire could get sick." She said. She shook her head. "It has to be something else." Lucas looked at her. "I think we are going to need the witches help." Rebekah said. She had flashed away to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. She wringed it out before placing it on Caroline's head. Caroline shuddered at the change of temperature that was now on her forehead. Rebekah grabbed her phone and dialed Klaus's number.

"_This better be important Rebekah, Elijah and I are quite busy." _Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Right, reading on the couch that is busy." She scoffed.

"_Actually, we were trying to find out more about Davina." _He said. The witch was something that Klaus was interested in because she could be used as a weapon in the war between Marcel and Klaus.

"It's Caroline-

"_What? What's wrong?" _

"You know I love how you care about her, and don't give a damn about me."

"_What's wrong Rebekah?"_He pressed on.

"Caroline, is…well she looks as if she is sick. She is sweaty, curled up under the covers and- Suddenly Caroline lurched forward gasping as if for air. Rebekah turned to her as she starting coughing and grasping her chest. She coughed up blood on her wrist as she had raised to cover her mouth. –Ok Nik it's getting much worse, look find the witches maybe they will know what's wrong with her. I am going to stay here with Caroline and try to help her." She said. She hung up the phone without another word and helped Caroline.

"So you haven't seen anything like this before?" Lucas said. Rebekah shook her head.

"It doesn't look like a naturally illness, I mean I know vampires get sick. But it's almost like someone is trying to hurt her. I mean how did she cough up blood?" Rebekah said. Lucas shrugged.

"I should warn you that this morning, she had blood on her upper cheek. I mean she was cut but it healed." He said. Rebekah watched as Caroline fell back asleep.

"Will you stay with her? I am going to the shop down the street to get some herbs that might help Caroline with the pain or perhaps what is going on with her." Lucas nodded and stepped aside letting her through to go get those herbs.

Klaus was like a man on a mission, he had to find the witches and find out what was wrong with Caroline. When he heard something was wrong with Caroline, his heart clenched especially when he could hear her coughing over the phone. His whole body was screaming to help Caroline. Klaus and Elijah made it to the crypt where the witches would meet and try to hide from Marcel, Davina and there minions. When they entered they found Sabine on the ground knocked out. Elijah moved to her, and shook her head.

"Sabine," He said. She groaned and opened her eyes to the original.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded. Sabine shook her head and turned to the originals.

"Klaus, Elijah." She said. Klaus's patience was growing thin.

"Where is Sophie? What happened here?" Elijah said. She shook her head.

"Agnes," She gasped. "She knocked me out and took Sophie."

"Why would she take Sophie?" Klaus asked. Sabine turned to him.

"Because Sophie had this ridiculous notion, or at least rumor of Caroline." Klaus's ear perked up at hearing her name.

"What was this rumor?" He demanded.

"I think she was saying that someone had said long ago back when you first were running the city. When Caroline was first a vampire, that she meant something to you. She said that she was your weak spot, Sophie decided to bind her life to Caroline's. So whatever happens to her, happens to Caroline. It was so that she could control you." She said. Klaus felt anger raising. He was sure to find some way to kill Sophie without killing Caroline.

"And why would Agnes take her?" Elijah pressed.

"I don't know, something is not right though."

"Where did they go?" Klaus asked. Sabine looked like she wasn't going to say anything at first. "We have no reason to get into your witchy business. We just wish to help Caroline." He said. Sabine nodded.

"The old church," She said.

Rebekah entered the shop looking for the right herbs that were sure to help Caroline, or at least the pain and maybe to find out what was wrong. She read through the herbs looking for the right one. She heard a door open but she didn't turn just focused on finding the herbs.

"Looking beautiful as always." She heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still not looking at him. He shrugged.

"Well I have been curious about you for a while. I wanted to see you." He said.

"Yes, well forgive me but I do not wish to see you." She finally turned to him before moving to the other side of the shop trying to remain focused on the herbs instead of him.

"Rebekah, you must know that was in the past and why I did it." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you did it because you wanted power and that was all there was to it. You chose to be a vampire over being with me Marcel." She snapped. "But really who cares, that was in the past." She grabbed the herbs that she was looking for.

"Rebekah, don't tell me the past hadn't meant anything to you?"

"It was a mistake…" She said. "A mistake that I won't be making again…" She promised.

"Rebekah…"

"I must go, I can think of better things that I would rather be doing that chatting with you." She said. She cursed when she still couldn't find the other herb that was missing.

"If you're looking for eucalyptus, it's not here. It's hard for witches to come by rune magic herbs that also have healing as well." Rebekah glared at him. "Lucky I have some back at the house. I keep some by for Davina," He said. "If you would like I could get some for you." She scowled at him.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" He asked.

"Well I hardly would think that it would be free." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well for you it is free." He said. "If you don't believe me than come with me." She hesitated at first before she agreed. She nodded and followed him out the door.

Meanwhile Sophie was chained to the wall as Agnes placed the object on the table. Sophie couldn't believe this, she was crazy.

"What do you mean you are doing this for the spirits?" She demanded.

"The spirits have foretold that something dark will happen, that someone of the blonde vampire's past will bring death to New Orleans for all witches." Sophie shook her head.

"So you think that a friend of Caroline's will come here and destroy all the witches." Agnes shook her head.

"No, the friend will have someone dark and sinister follow them. And I don't think, I know." She said.

"So you're going to curse Caroline, then if I die so will she." Sophie said.

"Yes, well you made it quite easy for me to kill Caroline by linking yourself to her." She said. Agnes turns and leaving Sophie there with the evil and deadly object that was cursed. Sophie listened when she heard movement. Suddenly Agnes was back, and backing away in fear.

"Klaus," She said. Sophie watched as the great immortal hybrid entered the room.

"Agnes," He said. Sophie swallowed hard.

"If you have come here to plead for your darling little Caroline's life than I am afraid you can't have what you want." Klaus didn't seem much for negotiating at the moment either.

"Very well witch, rest assured you will meet your end than. And I will have Sophie here break the hex that you have put on Caroline." He growled. Agnes now looked like she was the one in fear really. She knew of the original's reputation. She concentrated and quietly chanted. She opened her eyes.

"There it is done, your dearly beloved is now saved." Klaus glanced to Sophie who was immediately starting to feel the effects of the object die. Sophie could finally use her magic and open the chains with her mind. She shook her head and rubbed her wrist. Sophie nodded giving Klaus a knowing look that explained that if she was fine then so was Caroline. He smirked and flashed to the witch gripping her by the neck. Agnes gasped in fear now.

"I intend to rip your heart out." He said. Agnes gave a pleading look to Sophie who shook her head and looked away. The two other witches that had been in the room with them were crossed; they didn't know what to do. Either help Agnes and die, or make a run for it. But they didn't get a choice; suddenly they felt death upon them. They dropped to the ground with a thud dead. Elijah stood there discarding their hearts from his hands.

"Niklaus stop," Klaus raised his brows glaring at his brother at first. "Allow me brother," Klaus smirked once again.

"Brother must you ruin my fun." Elijah nodded.

"They hurt Caroline, who has been considered family." Klaus let go of Agnes allowing Elijah to end her life. Also giving a chance for Klaus to go see if Caroline was alright. Elijah circled the witch closely, Sophie already following Klaus's lead and walking away. "I don't take lightly to people who hurt my family." In one swift move he snapped her neck and ripped out her heart. She fell to the ground dead. "No one harms my family." He vowed.

Caroline had finally awoken to find herself back to normal. She breathing normally, not sweating or cold or achy. She looked over to her phone checking the time. It was nearly eight at night. She sighed and looked around wondering where Rebekah had gone. There was a note on her bed. It was from Lucas:

_Caroline, _

_Went to get some blood bags, be back in an hour. One blood bag still in the fridge for you._

_-Lucas_

She smiled and moved to get up. She sighed and headed into the kitchen to grab the blood bag. She took a sip and let her feel with warmth from the sweet taste. It made her feel strong once again. It was her favorite after all AB+. There was a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow and wondered if it was Rebekah. She put the blood bag down and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Klaus standing there.

"Klaus," She said. He looked at her. He took in her appearance, seeing that she looked fine. But he also noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. Caroline forgot that she was wearing nothing but a tank and shorts. Not even a bra, she could feel heat in her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see if you were alright, Rebekah had called me." He said. She nodded.

"I remember," He nodded.

"Are you alright love?" She shrugged.

"Other than feeling like a sick human today I feel fine. What happened exactly?"

"It seems the witches had decided to place a curse on you after you were bound to Sophie." Caroline's eyes widened and she felt anger rise.

"That witch bound me to her." She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry love, you are officially unbound now." She looked at him.

"Thank you," He smiled to her.

"Well you know that I would do anything for you." She felt those feelings that she had buried for so long try rising up again. But she shoved them back down. Caroline finally thought of something that she had been meaning to tell. She had been thinking about telling Klaus.

"Klaus, Sabine came by the day before yesterday in the middle of the morning. She was going on about something dark, something coming to New Orleans. That would cause nothing but blood and death." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Did she say anything else?" Caroline shook her head.

"I just thought I should tell you, the witches are starting to get worried and that is not really good in my opinion. She said something dark was coming but what." Klaus shook his head.

"I don't know but I would worry about it. You know nothing has ever been more powerful and evil than me." Caroline gave him a look.

"You're not evil." She said. That was something that Klaus would say. But no, Caroline could see right through that. It was just an image that he created for himself so that he would not get hurt. The truth was Caroline was the only one that ever saw the real him. And that's why he was always fascinated by her. "Klaus, the way Sabine was talking, she was talking as if she had more fear for this than you." Klaus thought about this. "What if there is something that will be the end of witches and perhaps all of us?"

Rebekah was looking around the room while Marcel looked for the Eucalyptus.

"Over here," He said. She followed him. "Take as much as you like." He walked over to sit at the table and pour himself a drink. He took a sip watching. God how he had missed her, he could still remember her even if they didn't have the perfect memories together. Klaus always coming between them. He was always trying to keep them apart. He had always thought it was because Klaus was over protective of his sister. But it was also a way to help create Marcel into his prodigy an image that Klaus had wanted to create. But he had always been in love with Rebekah. She grabbed what she needed and turned to him. He was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just memorizing you. You always knew that you were the most beautiful woman that I ever saw." He muttered. She scoffed at him.

"Flattery, will get you nowhere Marcel." She snapped. He stood up walking over to her as she had put the bag of Eucalyptus to the side. "Would it be easier to say that I had missed you all these years?" She turned to him.

"As I said before that will be a mistake that I won't make again." She swallowed hard trying to push her feelings down. The way he was looking at her was making her weak. She couldn't tell if she wanted to kiss him or kill him. His gaze dropped to her lips, and they could both feel the sexual tension. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Rebekah couldn't help herself as her gaze dropped to his lips as well. And suddenly it was too much, they crashed their lips together hard. Her hands gripping his face while wrapped his arms around her waist securing her to him. It had been too long, the time they had been separated was too much and too long. Rebekah couldn't stop herself from tearing his shirt of and caressing his chest. She moved her hands to his shoulders to bring him closer her nails piercing his skin. She pushed him back so that he was sitting on the chair before straddling him. His hands gripped her shirt and tore it into shreds. In the back of her mind Rebekah knew this was wrong, she shouldn't be giving into him, she would only get hurt again. But she couldn't stop her feelings anymore. It had been too long and she knew that she might still be in love with him.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline got sick after a rumor went around that Klaus had cared for Caroline. The witches tried to hurt Caroline and Klaus saved her. Elijah showed that he would not take lightly to people harming his family. Caroline told Klaus what Sabine had told him. Rebekah and Marcel had a night together. Next chapter: More flashbacks on Caroline and Klaus. Klaroline I think will be next but all in flashbacks. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_April 14__th__ 1816 French Quarter_

_Caroline was running through the woods as fast as she could. But she was human compared to him. She could hear a growl echo the woods. She remembered what had happened. She and Charlotte Morrison a family friend. They had been riding home when the horses had rode to a stop. Outside they had heard a cry, Charlotte had made the mistake of getting out of the carriage and wanting to see what happened. Caroline turned to follow, when she got out of the carriage she found Charlotte standing over a man's body. Blood running down there neck, eyes straying away lifeless and empty. Charlotte screamed, which was another mistake because in that minute a man appeared as if out of thin air, the blood of the man dripping down his face. His eyes of a demon, and teeth of some creature or an animal. Caroline began backing away looking at Charlotte. _

"_Charlotte…" She tried to call but Charlotte only took off into the woods. The man going after her an disappearing into thin air. Caroline had been about to follow when she heard her scream. She found Charlotte in the arms of the man as his teeth sank into her. She watched in horror as Charlotte stopped struggling. Before her death Charlotte mouthed run to her. But all Caroline could do was stare, and watch as her friend died in the arms of the creature before her. When she dropped to the ground dead, he slowly turned to her. Now looking on her as his next meal. He smirked at her, his next prey. He always loved the chase, but this girl only seemed to stare in wonder. She kept telling herself to run, but her feet stayed planted firmly to the ground. But as soon as he took a step towards her she took off in a run. She lifted her skirt and ran as fast as she could. Not knowing where to go, just running for her life. She kept hearing movement in the bushes and through the woods. She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. Sitting up so fast she looked around. She stood in the quiet forest looking around, she stumbled and turned around. Only to scream seeing him in front of her, he lunged for her throat. Suddenly he was gone and thrown to the ground by an unseen force. Caroline was pressed against a tree watching as the creature or man was beaten by another. Only one problem, this wasn't just any man, it was someone she knew. It was Klaus. She watched his fangs lengthened, and he grabbed the branch on the ground and stabbed him close to his heart. Caroline began backing away in fear. He was one of them, he was a creature. She shook her head. She watched as he stabbed him all the way through. The creature began to turn grey and die. She couldn't take it and ran. When Klaus had turned around to her, she was gone. He swallowed hard realizing that she had seen him. What he truly was, and she probably feared him and perhaps hated him,. _

_Caroline had run all the way back to her house. She ran inside, shut and locked the door before running up the stairs. She knew that she couldn't go to her uncle about this matter. He wouldn't believe her, he would think she was crazy. And it wasn't just that but he had not been himself, he was still mourning over his son's death. Over Frederick's death, his only child was gone. And how he chose to handle his depression and sadness was by resorting to drinking alcohol so that the pain would go away. She ran up to her room and locked the door as well as the window to her room. She slowly slide into the corner of her room curling into a ball. She felt tears streaming down her face. She found out one thing tonight, something that had been heard only by the lower and slave class. They held a dark secret and reputation. Klaus wasn't who he said he was, and neither was his family. One thing was for sure, that they had been right. Klaus Mikaelson and his family weren't human._

Present day:

Last night:

Klaus was sitting at the table drawing. His thoughts consume with a young blonde vampire. Ever since he had found out she was alive, she seemed to be in his thoughts all the time. There was a knock at the door, he moved to answer it. He raised an eyebrow looking at her. He scoffed and made a move to shut the door. She opened it and let herself inside.

"Well darling when someone closes the door it usually means that you are not welcome." He said.

"Klaus I need your help again." She said.

"Really little wolf if you think a one night stand means anything to mean then you must be that desperate." She glared at him. He turned to head back to his work.

"Klaus please, it's important." He rolled his eyes.

"And what pray tell me is so important."

"I'm pregnant." He chuckled.

"Not surprising you were a little harlot, weren't you not? What would I care about that anyway?" He said pouring himself a drink.

"The child is yours."

Caroline was sitting down at the table pondering in her thoughts she had been thinking of the day that she had found out that Klaus was a vampire at least a that time he was. Now he was a hybrid, but back then when she had met him he was Klaus the original vampire along with his siblings. She sighed and grabbed her car keys. She drove till she came to a stop. She got out of the car and looked around at the ruins of the old plantation where she had grown up. The house was gone only some bricks and other varies objects had survived. But something that had been very sacred to her was the tree standing there. Her name along with Frederick's and her uncle's were carved into the tree. And not just that, but she had buried her uncle here near this tree. She would always come back to make sure that they were in place. She missed her family that was sure. It seemed that she was the only one that had survived even if she was turned into a vampire.

"I knew I would find you here." She turned and smiled to Davina who walked over to her.

"Aren't you on house arrest?" Caroline asked.

"Marcel said I could come outside for a little while you could say." Caroline gave her a look. "Ok, so I snuck out."

"Window?"

"Hidden secret passage way actually. I guess that church was built with secrets along with it." She said. She glanced to the tree. "Is this your family?" She asked. She shrugged.

"What's left of it at least," Caroline said.

"I'm sure they were good people." Caroline nodded.

"They were." Suddenly Caroline's hearing picked up on someone running through the woods. Caroline turned and found a brunette girl running, she looked quite scared. And on top of that, Caroline could smell her scent. She was a werewolf. Davina looked at Caroline.

"What's going on?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think I am about to find out."

Hayley had been running through the woods from the wolves. This had never been the plan or what she thought would happen. She held the knife tightly in her hands before moving to strike. But a hand grabbed hers in a tight hold. There stood a blonde vampire. Hayley swallowed hard.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Hayley," She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you hurt me, than Klaus will kill you." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You know Klaus?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and he wouldn't take lightly to you hurting the mother of his child." Hayley snapped. She watched the blonde's features. She almost seemed anger and in raged. At least for a second she could tell. But she composed her face.

"I have no means to hurt you." Yet. Caroline thought. "Davina," She called. A witch walked up with brown hair and brown eyes. Davina had heard the conversation and knew what Caroline was asking. Davina concentrated.

Klaus and Elijah made their way through the woods after confronting Tyler. Elijah was still taking in the news of the young wolf being pregnant with Klaus's child. He had thought that it was impossible. But Klaus also said that Sophie had told him as well.

"We have to find her than, Tyler Lockwood could have gotten his hands on her." Elijah said.

"Looking for the wolf with child." A voice said. Klaus turned and found Caroline walking with Hayley. She was dragging her by the arm.

"Miss Forbes is that-

"Caroline," She protested.

"Caroline, is that any way to treat a pregnant woman." Elijah said. Klaus swallowed hard as Caroline glared at him. "It's Niklaus's child." Caroline shook her head.

"Wrong, it is a boy named Tyler Lockwood's child. It seems that she playing a little scheme on you. But you are not the father." Elijah shook his head and glanced at Klaus. Klaus was still taking in the new information.

"But Sophie had confirmed it." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well Sophie was wrong, trying to blackmail you once again. Trying to make you think that you had a child when you didn't." Caroline said.

"Is this true little wolf?" Klaus demanded. Hayley swallowed hard. "Answer me,"

"A friend of mine that is a witch confirmed it." Caroline said. "The little scheme is up might as well tell the originals and stop lying. I wouldn't be surprised if they wished to kill you about now."

"Yes, the child isn't yours. But I only did it because I need your protection." Klaus sarcastic laugh.

"You need my protection, why not Tyler's?" He asked.

"Tyler wants to believe the baby is yours. And not just that the witches, please they will kill me. They were also asking questions about you and what I know." She pleaded. Elijah looked at Klaus. Caroline was still skeptically about trusting the werewolf but if this wolf knew any better was that now wasn't a good time to lie to the originals. Especially if she wanted their help.

"Run along little wolf, I have had enough of your little games."

"Niklaus, she is still carrying a child. A child that was not meant to exist. This child could be powerful, and a danger the supernatural. Due to the fact it will be the first offspring of a hybrid and a werewolf. I suggest that we protect her for the sake of the child, and to learn more about this matter and how it is possible." Klaus gave his brother a look.

"Elijah, I refuse to be made a fool of. This girl has been nothing but trouble. She had tried to trick me with claiming that, that child of hers is mine. She is only looking out for herself. I will not have this woman living in my house, just because she needs protection all for a child that isn't mine." Caroline shrugged.

"Eh, you don't have to." Klaus, Elijah and Hayley turned to her. "Just give her a house, offering up your protection, and keep tabs on her so you know what she's up to. Get updates about the child." Elijah and Klaus glanced at one another. Hayley swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"It seems reasonable brother, I mean this girl is pregnant we can't allow this. I mean we must also learn how this is possible. So many questions and so little answers. And to think the child inside of her could be a true born hybrid. What then?" Klaus sighed.

"Very well little wolf, you have the originals protection. But don't think this means I trust you." Klaus said. She swallowed hard and nodded. Caroline turned away.

_December 28__th__ 1815 New Orleans_

_Caroline and Rebekah had been visiting Ms. Johnson. She was nineteen years old, and with child. Her second in fact, Ms. Johnson or Clara Johnson's husband William Johnson had been good friends with Frederick who were both fighting in the war. Caroline and Rebekah had always come over to her house to comfort her as well as Rebekah. They would talk about the war, and Rebekah would end up worried sick about Frederick. She had wanted him to stay and not fight in the war but he had said that he was loyal to his country and must fight to protect her and his family. Today Caroline and Rebekah had gone over and found that Clara needed help with her first child and son William or Will named after his father. Will was quite a dirty little boy, he would end up getting into mud, water, food anything. And always happened to cause trouble wherever he went. But he was a sweet child as well. He would often smile, and greet them. He would always wish to play games with Caroline and Rebekah. Stating 'Mama was too big now to play.' It had happened all to quickly as Caroline and Rebekah were taking a walk in the garden. Will had run to them, his shoes dirty but his face filled with shock and fear. _

"_Misses Caroline and Rebekah," He called to them in panic. He always said Misses instead of Mrs. Or Miss. It was something that he picked up. "My mother something is wrong with her. I think the baby is hurting her." Rebekah and Caroline glanced at each other with worry. _

_ Entering the room Caroline and Rebekah found Clara gasping for air and holding herself up. She panted trying to calm herself. Caroline turned to Will. _

"_Will I need you to go get Miss Greta." Greta was the handmaid of Clara, as well as a mid wife. Will nodded and ran to find the woman while Rebekah and Caroline helped Clara to her bed. Clara began crying out in pain. Caroline looked at Rebekah as she stripped off her shawl and wrapped a apron around her waist. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked. _

"_There is no time to wait for the mid wife, the child is on it's way." Caroline had experience with helping mother cows and dogs give birth. But never a human mother giving birth to a human child. Rebekah turned to her._

"_I need water and a few cloths stat." She said. Caroline nodded and raced down the stairs heading to the well to bring forth water from it. After a minute or two she hauled the water out of the well and put it in a pitcher before racing back upstairs. She poured the water into a bowl and ripped a piece of her sleeve off to use as a cloth. She wetted it down and wrung it out before placing it on Clara's forehead. She was sweating up a storm. "Ok Clara, I am going to need you to push. One two three…"_

_ It was a success, Rebekah and Caroline had helped Clara with her baby. The child was born to be a beautiful baby girl, that Clara had decided to give the name Eliza. Caroline couldn't help but think that someday she would bring forth a child. Perhaps a son or a daughter. But rest assured she knew that she would love the child above all. She could see herself having a family one day. But one day maybe…_

Present day:

Elijah had been the one to escort Hayley back to the house. Although to look for a house. Klaus moved to catch up with Caroline. Caroline was still going back over the words that Hayley had said. She had at first claimed that Klaus was the father of her child. It shattered what was left of her feelings and perhaps her heart for him. It hurt her to hear this, because it meant that he had slept with her.

"Caroline-

"Why did you sleep with her?" She stopped walking but didn't turn around. Klaus was taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"It was a one night stand, we were drunk. It was a ten minute mistake that I wish I could take back. It has been nothing but trouble." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous love?" Caroline clenched her hands into fists. No she vowed that she would never give in. You are Caroline Forbes, you are strong and can resist him. You have moved on. She muttered to herself over and over again in her head.

"No," Klaus smirked. He was unconvinced. Could Caroline still feel the same that she had back then? He knew that it had been a long time and he hadn't known that she was still alive. But he still wondered what she thought of him, even now.

"You were always a terrible liar Caroline." She turned to face him with a glare.

"I am not lying." She said. "Why would you think such a thing? Like I would ever be jealous of what you do in your free time. If you like the wolf that's fine, I understand you wish to be alone with her." When she was lying she babble as well as if she was being accused she would get defensive. It had been like that ever since he remembered her becoming a vampire.

"Caroline," He said.

"You are crazy to think that I would ever want you." She finally registered her words. And instantly regretted them looking into his light blue eyes. Klaus swallowed hard. Caroline watched his eyes feel with hurt and pain. When Klaus was hurt though he covered it up with anger. He glared at her.

"Really? That didn't stop you from back then." How dare he bring up the past, it brought her nothing but pain. Pain that she tried to forget, the loneliness she had indoored.

"Well maybe I have regretted it ever since." Klaus was truly hurt now. She was the only person that could ever truly hurt him. She couldn't take looking into his eyes and seeing the pain. The pain that she had caused. She felt guilty but she needed to get away. She had lashed out because of the werewolf girl, that he had slept with. What if the baby had been his? She didn't want to think about that right now. She just needed to get away from here. Before anyone could speak, she flashed off leaving him in the woods feeling more hurt than he had in centuries.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Two flashbacks, Caroline finds out about Klaus's dark secret in the past. He had saved her from a vampire. But at a price she had saw his true face you could say. Hayley shows up claiming to be pregnant with Klaus's child. But that was false she lied to get him to protect her from the witches. Caroline has a flashback of Rebekah and her. How pregnant Hayley brought this up. I think it shows that Caroline does have a motherly side to her. Klaus and Caroline get into an argument and Caroline ends up hurting him. More flashbacks to come. Don't worry Klaus and Caroline will make up. Next chapter: to be more battling and war. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus threw the armchair across the room. It landed with a crash, so hard that it crumbled into pieces as well as leaving a dent in the wall. He growled in rage, a tear had slipped from his eye. He shook his head, she couldn't have meant it. He told himself, but it had been so long that he wasn't sure anymore. Klaus threw various objects around the living room. Not caring that he was basically close to destroying the kitchen next.

"Niklaus, stop!" Klaus whirled around to Elijah as he entered the room that was now trashed. Klaus shook his head. "You better clean this up when you done." He said. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Brother are you alright? I have never seen you this mad since Kol shot you with that old pistol." Klaus groaned remembering how Kol had shot him. Kol had thought it would have been fun to shoot them at each other, and perhaps a duel. Elijah had chosen not to be a part of it. And Rebekah had been off with Caroline. Klaus had declined to play Kol's game and practiced shooting birds instead. Although Kol couldn't help but shook Klaus. But let's just say that didn't end well.

"It is nothing Elijah," Klaus said. He turned away.

"The little wolf?" Klaus asked.

"Safe and protected. But I do think we should know more about the child. Perhaps send for Sophie." Klaus shook his head.

"She was planning on blackmailing me. I particular don't want anymore of her help." Klaus said. The door opened and Rebekah walked inside. She had been playing with her hair and humming. Klaus and Elijah turned to greet their sister. Rebekah stopped and looked around the room.

"What the bloody hell happened in here? It looks as if a tornado had blown through the room. But the windows happen to actually be untouched." She said.

"Niklaus, was angry and well…"

"He decided to take it out on the furniture again. Nik if you're going to tear things a part, the least that you can do is take it outside." She snapped. Klaus rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where have you been sister?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Klaus shrugged.

"Well Rebekah, you have been missing the whole day." Elijah glanced at Klaus.

"He does have a point Rebekah. Where have you been?" She shrugged.

"Out and about the city." She said. Klaus looked at her.

"All day?" Elijah asked.

"I was shopping." She lied.

"Shopping? Where are your bags?" Rebekah gave him a look.

"I was browsing not buying. Hell what was I suppose to do you two were off somewhere. I was board." Klaus sighed.

"Well have you seen Marcel?" He asked. She shook her head. "He seems to have been avoiding me lately." Klaus said.

"Niklaus we still need him alive for right now." Elijah advised. Klaus groaned.

"Well there goes my plan of ripping out his heart." Klaus said sarcastically. "I wasn't planning on killing him. I needed to discuss a few matters with him." Klaus said. Before leaving to find Marcel and try to stop thinking about Caroline's hurtful words that she had said to him.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Elijah asked.

"Talk? Now who said anything of talk hmm…" Klaus said.

"Niklaus,"

"He has the dagger Elijah. I need to get it back." Klaus said moving to leave. Rebekah glanced at Elijah.

"I think it's time I visited an old friend." Elijah said.

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

"Someone that has a far greater power over Niklaus then us. Someone who can bring the good out of him."

Caroline was sipping a cup of coffee. She sighed. She knew it was wrong to have said those things to Klaus. He was hurt, and she knew it. She had hurt him, something that she had never wanted to do. But when they argued she always knew that it got to a certain put where one of them might hurt the other. Though they didn't mean to, Caroline hadn't meant the words that she had said. She may have not wanted to hurt him but in some way she had at the same time. She was a very defensive, stubborn independent vampire. There was a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow and went to answer it praying that it might be Klaus on the other side of it. But to her disappointment it was Elijah. Klaus's older brother and original vampire.

"Elijah," She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello Caroline, I do hope that I am not disturbing. I have only come to speak with you. It is important and shouldn't take much of your time." He said. She nodded and let him in. He walked past her and entered the room. "You have a lovely home Caroline." She nodded. She was the owner for it. She had got it on her own with no ones help. She felt very accomplished by having an apartment. It was the one that she knew she could act like an adult.

"Thank you," She said. "May I get you a cup of coffee?" He nodded.

"Please," He said. She poured him a cup and handed it to him. He took a sip before speaking. "Carline please listen. There is something wrong with my brother."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He is angry, hurt. I have never seen him act like this, in the past hundred years of my existence." She looked down guilty. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one that hurt him weren't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even think, I was just angry." Elijah nodded.

"I understand. But Niklaus cares for you a great deal. I have never seen someone break my brother as you broke him." Elijah spoke. "Please fix it Caroline, you know that you are the only one that can." He said.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the delay. Next chapter: Caroline looks for Klaus. So that she can tell him how sorry she is. Klaus is about to confront Marcel. A battle waging. Human Caroline finally accepts Klaus as a vampire. Stay tuned. I will be updating The blood of the Shadow Self sequel to Shadow Self. More updates tomorrow seeing how I have Friday off. I have recently got everything done. I got my applications for college in a ball dress. Yup I should be getting back on track with updating more often. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus noticed Josh in the garage working on another car. Josh was busy trying to fix it that even his vampire senses didn't pick up Klaus's presence.

"Still here this late?" Klaus said. Making his presence known. Josh jumped and turned to Klaus standing there. He swallowed hard remembering yesterday that he had been compelled to try and retrieve the dagger from Marcel. But thanks to Davina the compulsion had worn off. Klaus could no longer control him. But that also didn't mean that Klaus couldn't kill him. And he knew this, he shook his head.

"I had some few extra things to take care of." He said wiping his hands off on the towel he had. Klaus nodded.

"Well enough chat, do you have my dagger?" He asked. Josh swallowed hard. He knew what he had to do. Just like Rebekah and Marcel had told him.

"I tried to get it from him, but I couldn't. But I know that he has it. Last I saw it, he put it in his pocket." Josh said. Klaus glared at him.

"And where is he?" He asked.

"At the courtyard last I heard. Go check if you don't believe me." Josh said before walking over to his tool box. This was Marcel's doing. He was waiting for the final battle. If Marcel wanted a battle, well he had one now.

Caroline walked into the bar on bourbon street that she knew vampires always came to. And she had always seen Klaus there. She made her way inside and looked around.

"Oh great it's you." Said a familiar voice. She turned and found Thierry standing there with a drink in his hands. He looked in pain and angry. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Do I have to snap your neck again?" He glared at her.

"I don't care, what I cared about is dead anyway." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He took a step closer to her wobbling slightly since he was practically drunk.

"Well like you didn't know doll face, your boyfriend killed my girlfriend." Caroline looked at him confused. "Yes, you sire boyfriend killed my girlfriend Katie." He said. Caroline remembered now. The witch that Klaus had killed. That girl was his girlfriend. Thierry had been in love with her. And she knew that she had been too. It was sincere. They had been together for two years, she was probably the only person that he liked really despite that he served Marcel.

"I'm sorry," She said. He shook his head.

"Shut up blondie, like you care." His eyebrows raised. "I wonder how Klaus would feel if the girl he 'cares' about strangely has a little accident and dies." She glared at him.

"I understand that your upset, but revenge isn't the answer. She wouldn't want you to do this." He shook his head.

"I loved her, she was the only thing that I wanted to live for, and Klaus killed her. I have nothing to live for anymore. So what do I have to lose?" He muttered before flashing to her and shoving her against the wall. She gasped when she found a stake replace the drink in his hand. He raised it to her heart. She was about to shove him off her, since she was stronger being older. But another hand beat her to it. They shoved him off her.

"Let's not make a scene." The voice said. Caroline turned to smile to him.

"Stay out of this Lucas," Thierry said. Lucas had been there talking with Camille when he had seen Thierry confront Caroline. He had seen the stake before he flashed her to the wall. That's when he had chosen to step in and help his friend. He knew that she could handle herself. But he still didn't like someone threatening his best friend. She was like his sister practically. Despite that she was older than him in vampire years he always had looked down on her as his little sister.

"Leave, your drunk and you're drawing attention. Leave before you do something that you will regret." Lucas said. Thierry glared at him before glancing to Caroline.

"This isn't over." He made it clear before he left. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I could have handled him." Lucas shrugged.

"Still he shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Is everything ok?" Caroline and Lucas turned to Camille who was standing there.

"Yes, everything is fine." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Camille have you seen Klaus today?" She asked. Camille shook her head confused.

"No, is everything alright?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I just may have done something that I shouldn't have done. Do you know where I could find him?" Caroline asked. Camille shook her head.

"You could check with Marcel. I heard that he was looking for Klaus as well. Not sure why or what's going on but that's my second guess." Caroline nodded and turned to leave to find Marcel so that she could find Klaus. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I may have hurt Klaus." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that he was indestructible? And why would you hurt him?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"It's complicating, look I will explain later but I have to go now." Caroline left without another word.

Klaus entered the courtyard to only hear the sound of a trumpet playing and walked into an empty courtyard. He looked around, wondering if someone was going to have the audacity to jump him. They would extremely stupid to do so.

"Klaus," He turned to find Marcel standing there. Klaus faced him.

"You have been avoiding my calls lately mate." Klaus said.

"I've been a little pissed off lately."

"Apologies for my behavior come later. You have something of mine." Klaus said. Marcel took out the dagger from his jacket pocket and raised it for Klaus to see.

"Sorry but I can't do that." He said handing the dagger to someone Klaus had thought would betray him.

"What is this?" He demanded glaring at her.

"Apologies for your behavior early? You don't apologize to anyone Nik, you just act. I've had enough. We have had enough." She snapped.

"Hiding behind the one thing that could take you down." Klaus glared at her. "How does it feel-

"Great," She smiled. Marcel whistled. Vampires emerged and surrounded Klaus. Klaus looked around at the other vampires and shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"So this is it?" He began. "The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling none of the less. How biblical. And you Marcel is this your idea of a hit, I thought I taught you better than this for an excuse of a takedown. You think that you can subdue me? With this?" Klaus glared at them. Marcel smirked.

"No, but I think I can with this." Marcel said. On the balconies and in the doorways more vampires entered the courtyard. There had to be a least more than fifty of them. Klaus huffed in annoyance. It was time to remove Marcel from power. He had, had enough of the brat, it was time to reclaim his kingdom.

"Let's end this shall we?" Klaus said looking around at the vampires. "Vampires of New Orleans, do recall that I am an original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long you think Marcel will stay in power for? What if, one of you lot, were to release me knowing that I would be eternally in you debt. Oh I would pity those of you who dare cross me. I can assure you, your ends of spectacular. To borrow a trick," Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "From an old friend, whoever picks up the coin, gets to live." Klaus drops the coin. "Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me."

"Anyone who wants that coin pledge their allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead, the choice is yours." Marcel said stepping up and looking at the other vampires. None moved though. Rebekah smirked happy where this was going. She was tired of her brother trying to control everything. "Take him," Marcel commanded. Two vampires flashed at Klaus, he snapped ones neck and ripped another's heart out before tossing them to the side. Klaus heard the rustling of chains behind him. They swung only to wrap around his wrists and with a tug he was thrown backward pass them into a wall. Klaus flashed to his feet and knocked a vampire into a wall and then another's head off. Klaus found three surround him now before he was knocked onto the ground and being kicked a few times as well. Klaus was dragged over to where he was chained and punched a few times. Rebekah swallowed hard watching them take down her brother. Marcel smirked knowing he was becoming victorious. He would win, Klaus, his sire would finally bow down to him.

Caroline entered the courtyard only to find Marcel and Rebekah standing there as the vampires seemed to be attacking something. She finally noticed Klaus and her eyes widened when she saw this. As if on instinct she flashed to Diego who had just punched Klaus. She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it around to his back before breaking his arm altogether and knocking him to the ground. The vampires seemed to turn to her now. Two flashed at her, she dodged knocked one back in the wall with her foot before snapping another's neck. More vampires turned on her, as some both fought. Three were finally able to bring the older vampire down ganging up on her.

"Caroline," She turned to Rebekah who had her eyes wide. Caroline glanced at Klaus. She swallowed hard.

"Klaus…"

_April 16__th__ 1816 New Orleans_

_ Caroline had been avoiding Klaus all day. Ever since she found out what he was. She couldn't face him, it was true Caroline was afraid of him now. Ever since that night, she was afraid of finding out the truth more. Finding out if Klaus really ever cared about her. But that wasn't the only thing that she was dealing with. Her family had fallen apart ever since the death of Frederick. Armand had been drinking, getting behind on his work as the governor. Caroline hardly seen him, although she really didn't want to see him. Afraid to see him and what she would find. It was almost like he had been losing his sudden sanity, he was so depressed that Caroline was already starting to think that he would never get better. There was a knock at the door. Caroline looked up from her book, she had been reading. Well not reading at all. She was too distracted of her thoughts of Klaus. Martin, had opened the door and turned to Caroline._

"_Miss Caroline you have a visitor ma'am." He said. Caroline put her book down and fan down. It was New Orleans and it was hot outside. She walked to the door to find Elijah standing there. _

"_Sir Elijah," She said. He nodded to her with a friendly smile._

"_Forgive me, I hope I didn't come by at a difficult time." She shook her head. It was so hard to ever be angry with him. He was always so kind and polite. Such a gentleman. _

"_No, it's quite alright." She said. _

"_May I come in? I only wish to speak to you about a few things." He said. "It is quite important." Her mind was telling her 'no' but in truth she trusted Elijah. If he wanted to hurt her, he could and would. But he wouldn't. She knew him well enough now to understand his features to tell what he was feeling. _

"_Come in," He entered the house and the two sat down on the couch. Martin came back with some tea. She thanked him before he turned away. She poured the tea for Elijah and herself. "Do tell why it is that you have come by?" She asked. Elijah nodded taking a sip of the tea._

"_It's Niklaus," She winced at hearing the name._

"_I understand that you were in trouble that day in the woods." He said. She nodded. "Niklaus had come to save you yes?" Again she nodded. "You are afraid of my brother I see. But rest assured that he means you no harm. He has saved your life, what now twice?" _

"_Yes, but I afraid of Klaus but not in that way." She admitted. _

"_How are you afraid of my brother than?" He asked. She looked at him._

"_I'm afraid to know the truth." _

"_Go on," _

"_I'm afraid that everything that has happened between us, was a lie."_

"_You don't think Niklaus cares for you?" She looked down before taking another sip of her tea. Elijah sighed. "My brother cares for you, believe me. But I have to say it is quite interesting that you do not fear him."_

"_I've been through a lot, and am going through a lot." Elijah nodded. _

"_That is true, you are in the city of the supernatural." Elijah sighed. "Look, my family and I are vampires yes. But not once have we ever harmed you. Rebekah is your friend, Kol is well-_

"_I wouldn't say entirely friends." _

"_I am your friend, Niklaus is your friend." 'Friend' she hated the word when she thought about Klaus for some reason. _

"_What is your point Elijah?"_

"_That now that you know this it will be even more dangerous. But in the end, you are still always a friend of ours. And you have also grown to become part of the family." Elijah stood. "Niklaus cares about you very much. Sometimes I think he might care more about you then us. Look Miss Caroline if you could just give him a chance to see that even knowing this doesn't change who he is. He's still him, your just judging him by the outside instead of the inside." Elijah nodded to her. "Good day Miss Forbes, the tea was delicious." He left without another word. A little while later, Caroline found herself writing a letter:_

_Klaus,_

_She wrote, telling him about her fears. Telling him about how she felt knowing this. She told him, that she still trusted him. And told him, that she would always be his friend. _

"_Sarah," She called. Sarah walked through the doorway and turned to her. _

"_Yes, my lady?" She asked. _

"_I need you send this letter to the Mikelsons." She said. Sarah nodded. _

"_Of course my lady." Sarah left without another word. Leaving Caroline to get ready for bed. It was late, and tomorrow would be coming shortly. She would stop avoiding Klaus. For she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. Caroline was starting to take the pins out of her hair that held it up in a bun. Caroline felt a breeze and turned to find the window open. She raised an eyebrow before walking over to shut it. She looked around before shutting the curtains. She sighed and turned around only to be grabbed. She was about to scream when a hand went over her mouth. She struggled to breath. She tried to get away from him, but already Caroline could feel herself going unconscious. The last thing she saw was man standing over her. She lay on the ground slowly blacking out. And the only thing person she could think of and needed. As if he would hear her plea somehow._

"_Klaus…"_

Notes: So sorry this is overdue. But here you go. What happened to Caroline in the flashback. Elijah has always been like a older brother to Caroline. Giving her advice and comfort. Rebekah crosses Klaus. Thierry wants revenge against Klaus for killing his girlfriend Katie the witch. Next chapter, the ending of the battle between Marcel and Klaus. More behind what happened to Caroline in that flashback. More flashbacks to come. I think next might be more flashbacks. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"_Klaus…" _Suddenly a animalistic growl echoed the room. Klaus brought his head up and opened his eyes. The original hybrid had now come out to play, seeing as his anger is what truly triggered it. Caroline swallowed hard and could see the fear on Rebekah's face now. Klaus yanked on the chains ripping them clean off the walls. And ripped two hearts out and began fighting every vampire that came at him again. With this distraction Caroline broke free from the vampires to snap their necks instantly. Caroline swallowed hard watching Klaus's new found strength in all his hybrid glory. She had seen him only as an original vampire when she had first met him. But now he truly looked like a hybrid and a wolf. She turned to Rebekah about to question her to find out what was going on. And hoping that this would all stop. Caroline wasn't one to kill, that is why she went with injuring the vampires or snapping their necks. Never would she kill someone. It wasn't in her nature to do so. Rebekah panicked looking at her brother as he ripped and slaughtered the army apart.

"Marcel!" He yelled. "Finish this!" Klaus growled ripped off another vampires head. Marcel was about to end his life by choosing to face Klaus now. Rebekah grabbed his arm and he looked at her. With pleading eyes she spoke.

"Pick up the coin," She commanded. He looked at her confused.

"What?" He said. Caroline glanced at the coin that was on the ground. She didn't know what it meant. But she wondered if it was important.

"You will be killed if you don't. Pick up the coin, it is the only way now. Pick up the coin." She pleaded with him. Marcel swallowed hard and looked to Klaus who was killing his way through his army to get to Marcel and end him. Marcel could see that he had lost. He could not beat his sire, he had to surrender. It was the only way. No one else had to lose their life because of him.

"Enough!" He yelled just as Klaus dropped a heart. Caroline stared at the blood that coated Klaus's entire body. Marcel took a deep breath and grabbed the coin off the ground and spoke. "I pledge my allegiance to Klaus." He said. Caroline's eyes widened at hearing this. She stood there frozen with her mouth open. Klaus smirked and walked up.

"Marcel the King of New Orleans, has surrendered. Really?" Klaus was taunting him in the process. Caroline glared at him.

"He surrendered. Enough is enough anyway." Caroline said. Klaus glanced at her. Shocked to see her there. But it only brought up the memory in the woods and her hurtful words to him that were like venom. He glared at her.

"I don't think this is any of you business love," He said. She swallowed hard as he turned away from her. She knew that he was still mad. And she didn't have any rate to be mad back. She watched as Marcel bowed down to him.

"Consider this me, giving you the keys to my kingdom." Marcel said. Klaus smirked once again.

"Fantastic."

Caroline was leaning against the alley waiting for the things to be settled with the French Quarter as Klaus took his city back once again. Now the king of New Orleans. Rebekah had fled back home before Caroline could question her about the whole thing that had happened. Lucky for her Diego had no problem with telling her what had happened. She sighed and finally heard the door open and close. She turned and found Klaus standing there. He gave her a look before he turned and walked away. Trying to ignore her presence. She moved to catch up with him.

"Klaus," She said. Klaus ignored her again. "Klaus would you please stop and talk to me. I have been looking for you all day." She muttered. Still no word and he wouldn't stop walking. She finally flashed in front of him. He glared at her. He was angry she knew that but mostly hurt by her words. She could see it in his eyes.

"Caroline, if you don't move than I will be forced to move you." 'Caroline' he was definitely mad if he called her that.

"I'm sorry," She said. Klaus raised his eyebrows. "It was wrong of me to say those things. I shouldn't have said them, it was wrong and I am so sorry." Klaus sighed and looked at her. "Maybe I was a little jealous with the idea of her having your child." She mumbled. Klaus raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"To be honest I wasn't happy about it either love, and I didn't want to have to worry about a child when I was trying to take control of the French Quarter once again."

"Look I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I can make it up to you if you want." He smirked at this and she knew that he was hoping that she would say that. She realized that she kind of set her own trap.

"Really? Anything?" She swallowed hard.

"Ah…almost anything…"

"I will consider this for later use." She gave him a look.

"I almost feel like your blackmailing me." He chuckled.

"Well you did say that you would make it up to me." She sighed.

"I am not getting out of this am I?"

"Not a chance love."

_April 17__h __1816 French Quarter in New Orleans_

_ Klaus had received her letter and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He had never felt so relieved in his life. He thought for sure she would never talk to him, see her, see her smile, or her laugh ever again. It had been driving him mad. And he wanted nothing more than to see her. He had been drawing Caroline for days to help him through the week that they had not seen each other. It was like he couldn't survive without seeing her face. With just knowing that she might never come around again. There was a knock at the door. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Kol had walked up to answer it. _

"_Well the tasty witch has decided to drop by once again. Another letter for my brother from the lovely Caroline. Hmm are you sure that she is not afraid anymore. Perhaps this is her way of talking to him without seeing him." Kol said._

"_Miss Caroline was gone when I returned and has been missing all night." Klaus was up in an instant when he heard these words. He flashed to the door making Handmaiden Sarah jump slightly if she didn't know what he was. _

"_What do you mean Caroline is missing?" He demanded. _

"_I return back to my Masters and Lady's home when I found her room empty. I asked my master by he hadn't seen her either. I looked around all the house and asked around. Nothing, she is just gone. And the only thing I found in her room was that her window was opened. I know my lady and even she would not have run away especially through the window. She is two floors up, she would have broken her neck." Sarah said. Klaus could only think of one thing that could survive a jump such as that. _

"_What's going on?" Rebekah entered the room._

"_Miss Caroline happens to be missing." Kol said. Elijah walked into the room as well with his hands folded behind his back. _

"_Witch, you must do a tracking spell." Sarah shook her head. _

"_I can't I don't have enough power." She said. _

"_Then get another witch to perform the spell with you." She sighed. _

"_I will first have to gather a few ingredients. Such as something that she owns." Sarah said. _

_ Caroline groaned and woke to find herself in a room that she did not recognize. She rubbed the back of her head and wondered what happened. She looked around the room taking in it. She rose from the bed still feeling slightly weak as she walked. She opened the door and walked into a hallway. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked down it. Looking around her as she walked. She heard people talking downstairs. She made her way down the stairs and found two people in the room talking. A man with brown hair and a man with black hair. Caroline swallowed hard and made her way to the door intending to escape. Suddenly when she opened the door a man was in front of her. She gasped and backed away in fear. _

"_Where do you think you're going little missy?" He shoved her against the wall. _

"_Ethan, she told us not to harm the girl." Caroline looked at the man called Ethan. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Who was this 'she'? Caroline wondered as he gripped her throat tight and slammed her back against the wall. She grunted. _

"_Oh who cares, she said not to 'kill her' never to not have some fun with her." Ethan said. "Besides I'm hungry and she smells…delicious." He moved his face into her neck. Caroline was rather uncomfortable and wished for anything that he would stop and leave her alone. Especially when she felt the scrape of fangs against her neck. She looked up now to find his face had changed from once being human to a demon. He moved to her and she began squirming trying to get away from him._

"_No, No No!" She cried. He smirked. _

"_Just one taste." He said. He moved and bit into her. She screamed and clawed at him trying to get him to leave her alone. She could feel him draining her. She felt tears in her eyes slide down her cheeks. Suddenly he was gone and she fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up with tears in her eyes holding her neck. _

"_I told you not to kill her," A woman with red haired said. Ethan swallowed hard. _

"_I was enjoying myself." _

"_We need her alive." _

"_Remind me again." _

"_Because it is the only way that we can get what we want." She said. Caroline swallowed hard. _

"_Look I don't know what you want from me, but I think you have some sort of mistake here." The re headed woman turned to her._

"_Shut up," She said. "I need to think." _

"_Please just tell me what's going on." _

"_Let me think girl." She said again. Caroline didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go home and find Klaus. It was strange to think about it but she wanted nothing more than to be with him in his arms. She felt safe in despite that he is a vampire. She knew that she should fear him but right now she would rather be with him. "He will come for her no matter what. So we will just have to wait for him to come to us." She said. The red head turned to Caroline. "Samuel, take the girl upstairs and heal her." The man with brown hair nodded as he walked up to Caroline holding out his hand to her. She looked at him before she stood and walked up the stairs herself. The man named Samuel walked her back in the room that she had been in and she sat down on the bed. He grabbed a glass and bit his wrist before pouring the blood into the cup. He handed it to her. She shook her head._

"_I am not a vampire like you. I don't drink blood." She said. He rolled his eyes._

"_My blood will heal you." She sighed and took it. She looked at the blood in the cup. "Just down it already. It's just one sip and it will heal you." She took a sip of it. And groaned it wasn't something she rather enjoyed but she could feel the pain in her neck stop. She reached up and found the bite was gone. "How do you feel?" He asked. She stared down at the cup of blood and then back to him._

"_Better," He nodded. _

"_Look I wanted to apologize for what Ethan had done to you. He sometimes can't control himself. I'm Samuel by the way. Don't worry you won't always be cooped up in a room all day." She looked at him._

"_So what do they want with me?" She asked. _

"_You know Klaus," He said. She raised an eyebrow. _

"_So?" _

"_He's a vampire."_

"_Yeah I know so what?" _

"_Let me put it this way, he's the vampire." She shook her head._

"_What does that mean?" She asked. _

"_Klaus is one of the original vampires and most feared. Let's just say he is the oldest vampire in time. And his name is the one name to strike fear into anyone who says his name. They say it is bad luck to say it because then he could surely come." She stared at him. An original? What could all of this mean? "Look I will explain everything tomorrow. But now I think you need to rest. You were almost drained to death. And that can make you very weak and tired." He commented. "If you need anything though, I am just down the hall. Don't try to escape though because you won't get very far especially now that she's back." _

"_Who is she?" _

"_One of the older vampires, I believe she is almost as old as the originals themselves. Though she is not an original. She is just one of the first to be turned you could say. And she kind of is using you as well 'leverage' or a 'toy' to make Klaus come out and play. Look just try not to get on her bad side. And trust me when I say that if you run you won't get far at least not with her around." He left without another word. Caroline hugged herself praying that her uncle would help her somehow. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this. What if Klaus didn't care for her? What if he didn't come? Ever since she found out he was a vampire she was always second guessing herself. It was because he was a vampire. And thought he really couldn't feel anything. But perhaps he may be a vampire but a very misunderstood man. There always was something about him. The truth was Caroline always knew that he was a broken man looking for someone that could love him. But always felt he would never be loved. All because of his father, his father had never loved him. And so his fear was that no one else would ever love him either. _

Notes: So here is another chapter. So who abducted Caroline? Klaus and Caroline make up. Remember that she wants to make it up to him and Klaus is going to keep it in his back pocket for the future you could say. He will collect that is for sure. Klaus won back his kingdom now has some things to deal with. What do the vampires that kidnapped Caroline want? Next chapter: More flashbacks to come. More on the past. Klaroline work together next chapter. Until then. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline knocked on the door and waited. She sighed. When she had received his call. As well as she heard what happened yesterday morning. She played absentmindedly with the strap of her bag. She had been heading somewhere before this when he called. When the door opened to reveal the pretty blonde human bartender Camille. Caroline raised an eyebrow confused, also feeling somewhat jealous.

"Oh excuse me Caroline," She said holding a notebook and pen.

"I didn't realize that you would be here." Caroline said.

"Klaus needed someone to well talk to you could say. I think…" She trailed off her eyes filled with some confusion. Klaus smiled to Caroline as he entered the doorway.

"Thank you Camille, you can go." He said. Caroline glared at him and folded her arms across her chest as Camille nodded robotically and left. Klaus turned to her.

"You compelled her." It wasn't a question. He shrugged. "To do what be your puppet?"

"No love," Caroline raised an eyebrow remembering what Camille had said.

"To what then? Be your therapist?" He shrugged again.

"Perhaps," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You can't just compel someone." She snapped. "Compulsion should only be used in well a life or death situation."

"I use compulsion when I chose to." Klaus said. She rolled her eyes. And Klaus held the door open to let her inside. She looked around, it was the same house that he had when she had last seen him. Almost a century ago really. She brushed her fingers against the staircase.

"It's still the same…" She trailed off. Memories flooded through her mind of the house.

"Yes well that is probably the one thing that Marcel didn't change." He said. They entered the living room where she remembered Elijah would spend most of his time reading. Klaus poured two glasses of scotch as Caroline sat down on the couch relishing in the memories of the old home. He handed her a drink. She took a sip.

"I assume you contacted me because you wanted to talk about what happened, with Rebekah and Elijah." She had heard that Elijah had mistrusted Klaus in return Klaus had decided that since he had no trust from his either of his siblings he would live here alone. Klaus's jaw clenched. She turned to him. "Klaus, you can't just shut them out." She said. Klaus looked away from her. "You can be mad at them, but at the end of the day they are still your family."

"Yes, well I won back what my family wanted. Our kingdom back you could say." Caroline sighed.

"Yes I know you won it back. I was there on that night when you had done so." Klaus stood.

"Tonight, I will be having a dinner to establish and earn the vampires of the quarters trust. Also so they know who is king." Caroline sighed and took another long sip of her drink. "I was hoping you would come." Caroline nearly choked on her drink and looked at him.

"Me?" He nodded. "Klaus, I am not part of this ah council. I really don't want to get involved. I have no interest in this business of yours."

"No one said that you had to join. I was just hoping that you would attend dinner. Unless you have other plans later." She really didn't. She had been planning on perhaps helping Lucas with his boxes. He had finally found an apartment and was moving today. That's what she had been doing. She had been going to get a few blood bags for him at his new apartment. She looked at Klaus, and no matter what he said or how he tried to hide it. She could tell that Klaus wanted a friend to be there with him. And he was asking her to be there for him. Again in his light blue eyes, a lonely man through them. Though he hid his true face behind a mask, which was known to everyone as the original hybrid. She sighed.

"I suppose I could come." She said. He smiled. A thank you through his eyes.

"Dinner is at six."

_April 18__th__ 1816 Savannah, Georgia _

_ Caroline sighed and rolled over in her bed. She was so annoyed, as well as somewhat worried. She was in a house full of vampires that were holding her here against her will. One had already bit her. She could feel a few tears stream down her face. All she wanted to do was go home. Her uncle was probably worried about her. Or worse he could become worse fearing that someone might have ended her life. Suddenly the door opened. Caroline jumped and turned to come face to face with the vampire Ethan that had bit her. She backed away in fear. Lucky for her the vampire Samuel had come with him. She didn't mind him so much because he hadn't bit her and showed her some kindness. _

"_Come," Ethan said. Caroline glanced to Samuel. _

"_It's alright," He said. She moved from her corner in the room and walked over to them. She passed them and headed downstairs. They took her into a room that looked like a study. There sat the red head on the couch. She had changed and looked much more elegant. She was wearing a high waisted silk emerald green dress. Her scarlett red hair was in the mix of elegant curls down the sides of her cheekbones. Her piercing green eyes stared at her. She was sitting cross legged on the couch waving a fan to herself. _

"_Thank you Ethan, Samuel. That will be all." She said. They nodded and left closing the door behind them. She swallowed hard and turned to face the woman that she knew was a vampire. She stood and walked over to pour herself a drink. "Tell me are you Caroline Forbes?" She asked. Caroline nodded. "Are you deaf? Answer the question, speak girl." _

"_Yes," _

"_Let me take a look at you," She circled her and shook her head. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I really don't know what he sees in you. You are really not that pretty. Never thought he was interested in blondes more brunettes. But than again I also know he isn't human." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Well speak now girl, I know you must have questions. So go ahead." _

"_Who are you?" Caroline asked. The woman smirked. _

"_Ah there's that question to always start it all. Who are you and what do you want with me? Correct?" Caroline nodded. "Speak child, my patience is wearing thin." _

"_Yes," Caroline said again. _

"_Hmm well let's just say I am an old friend of the Mikaelson family. You know them right? Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah. Yes well in the supernatural world they are quite famous actually."_

"_Are you avoiding the question?" Caroline asked folding her arms across her chest as the woman sat down on the couch again. She shrugged. _

"_Not avoiding just making it more suspenseful really. The curiosity must be killing you." Caroline glared at her. "I am Sage, as you can see I am a vampire as well." _

"_And what do you want with me?" Sage sighed. _

"_Call yourself that little word that everybody uses to get what they want. 'Leverage'" Caroline looked at her confused. _

"_Leverage? I don't understand." Sage smirked. _

"_Well it seems that Klaus Mikaelson as well as his family has taken an interest in you. Though with Klaus it seems much more…" Caroline shook her head._

"_He doesn't like me." She recalled one night when he was speaking to a brunette woman. They were smiling and laughing as well as dancing. And she had been jealous. Although then again it had been somewhat after she had found out. She had been avoiding him. _

"_I think you don't see yourself that clearly. You must be oblivious to his advances then." She looked at her confused. "That bracelet on your wrist." Caroline looked down at the bracelet that he had given her and touched it. "He gave it to you on your birthday. Next time you see him, ask him the story behind the bracelet. I think it might make you open your eyes a little." There was a knock at the door. "Come in," _

"_Miss Sage, the carriage will be here soon and will be ready for your depart." _

"_Thank you," She said as he closed the door. Caroline turned to her confused. "Anna," She called. A young girl perhaps year younger then Caroline entered the room. "Please get Caroline ready for our depart." Anna nodded and walked over to Caroline._

"_Depart? Wait where are we going?" She asked. But Sage didn't answer as Anna took Caroline upstairs to change into different clothes. _

_ Meanwhile back in New Orleans, Klaus was going out of his mind trying to find Caroline. He swore that when he found her he would rip the kidnapper to shreds. Sarah had returned with Samantha another witch. Rebekah had returned with Caroline's hairbrush. They were able to use this to track her down. Klaus watched and waited as the witches performed the tracking spell. After a few minutes they spoke. _

"_Savannah Georgia, she is there." _

_The whole ride in the carriage, it was silent. Caroline had made sure that she stayed as far away from Sage as she could. But curiosity did get the better of Caroline. _

"_How long have you been a vampire?" She asked. The female vampire turned to her. _

"_You really want to know?" Caroline nodded. "Seven hundred years." Caroline's mouth dropped. _

"_How did you turn?" Sage looked at her. _

"_You mean who turned me?" Sage sighed. "The love of my life, my soul mate."_

"_You were in love with a vampire?" Sage shook her head._

"_Not a vampire, the vampire. An Original." _

"_What's an Original?" Sage shook her head._

"_Has he not told you?" Caroline looked at her confused. "An Original, or the Originals were the very first vampires to ever exist. And are the strongest, think of them as the creators of all vampires."_

"_What was his name?" _

"_Finn, I loved him and still love him more than life itself." Caroline looked at her._

"_So you turned to be with him for an eternity?" Sage nodded. "So are you saying that you have to be in love with a vampire for them to turn you? You couldn't just wish to be one."_

"_Do you want to be a vampire Caroline?" Sage asked. Caroline didn't answer not knowing what to say. Sage studied her for a moment. "There are only three reasons that people become vampires. First, boredom, second to do someone's dirty work, and third to be with someone you love. And just so you know I don't really think you qualify in any of those categories. Yet." The carriage had stopped moving and door opened. "Ah here we are." She said. Caroline and Sage exited the carriage. Caroline found herself at an old little shop the merchandise is full of herbs and various trinkets. Caroline couldn't help but look around the room. "Latifa," Sage said. A dark skinned woman appeared. She had long brown hair with various beads in the strands of her hair. _

"_Sage," She nodded. "What may I help you with?" _

"_I would like to send a letter to someone. I need to get their attention." Latifa nodded. And Sage gave her the letter. Sage put it on the counter. Caroline couldn't help but notice what the letter said:_

_ Klaus_

_If you want to see your precious human alive, then you will get me what I want. You have two days. Bring me what I want and she lives, if you don't then she dies. _

_ -Sage _

_Latifa returned with some herbs as she placed them in the letter, she crumbled it up and chanted a few words in an unknown language. Fire erupted on the crumbled paper before it was gone. Caroline could only stare in shock. Sage grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the carriage. Caroline could only hope that Klaus did care for her and come for her. _

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus wants Caroline to be at the dinner, since she is the only one that he trusts now as well as he needs comfort. Caroline has been kidnapped by Sage. And is trying to make a deal with Klaus. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline are at the dinner that he has thrown to meet with other vampires of New Orleans. Possibly the flashback of when and how Caroline was turned. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat down at the table just as the other vampires began arriving. Until someone touched her shoulder. Caroline looked at Klaus who stood there.

"Actually love, I have arranged your seat to be by me." She sighed but nodded and moved to sit on the side of the table. He sat at the end of the table just as the vampires of the French Quarter entered. She cursed when Marcel sat down next to her on her left. Caroline took a sip of the blood in her wine glass. She couldn't help but look at it for a moment.

_April 20__th__ 1816 Savannah Georgia_

_ Caroline was sitting at a table with vampires. If that wasn't uncomfortable or strange then she didn't know what was. She sat with four vampires at a table that were watching her every move. Making sure she didn't try to run off like last time. Yesterday she had thought that she could have snuck out her window only for Ethan to catch her. He was about to harm her when Samuel had came to her rescue. He brought her back inside. She couldn't help but ask why he was so kind to her. And he admitted that she reminded him of his younger sister Abigail, she had been born 1789 but died in 1799. She was only ten, she had died of a disease. He had told her how he became a vampire in 1801, he had met a woman who had fed him her blood when he dying of a disease. He was healed, but that didn't stop him from being shot by bandits. He awoke to be turned into a vampire, he chose to be a vampire because he wanted to live. He explains that a woman named Rose was the one that turned him. Caroline pushed her food back and forth as Sage was talking. _

"_I hope that everything is ready tomorrow for our depart." She said. Ethan nodded. _

"_Everything is packed." Caroline had asked why they were moving. And Samuel had told her it was because they couldn't stay in one place very long. People would come to notice that they weren't aging and how some people seemed to disappear around them. She knew what he had meant by that. And a chill had went down her spine. She feared being bitten again, since Ethan had bitten her. Caroline took a bite of her chicken and a sip of her wine, when she found that it was empty. She stood and went to get the pitched only to find herself shoved against the wall with a knife to her throat. She gasped and swallowed hard staring in his eyes. Ethan glared at her. Sage just sighed looking at her nails._

"_Where are you going?" He demanded. She struggled against his grip._

"_Ethan put her down she isn't doing anything."_

"_Shut up Samuel, just because you have a weak spot for her. What if she tries to escape again." Ethan said. In a swift move he stabbed her leg. She cried out in pain. _

"_Ethan that's enough." Sage said. In a flash Samuel threw Ethan off her and removed the knife. _

"_Next time girl that will go in your stomach." He threatened. After dinner she headed upstairs with Samuel. He brought her to the bed where he fed her his blood. "Sorry but we wouldn't want your leg to be infected." She nodded._

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked. "I mean working for Sage?" Samuel sighed. _

"_You know the other vampire Gregory?" That was the other vampire that was also guarding her. He never spoke though. At least not to her or when she was around. "That's my brother, he owes Sage his life. She had saved him not just when he was human but as a vampire. And she came to collect a favor. I went with him to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. But Sage isn't that bad. Just don't want to get her way. I will leave you now. Get some sleep." She sighed and wondered when she would be able to go home. She hoped that Klaus was on his way and that he did care for her. She curled up in a ball in bed. _

_ Caroline woke the next hour coughing and hearing voices outside. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room finding smoke. What was going on? She ran to the window to find slaves with torches burning the house. Caroline couldn't stay in this house. She made for the window seeing how it was the only exit. She didn't care, she wasn't going to burn alive. She opened the window and climbed down the tree to the side. When she dropped to the bottom on her feet she turned and made a run into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get out of there. As she ran, she heard a sound of a carriage. She looked around and stopped only to find a man standing before her with a gun. Her eyes widened and before she could say anything all that could be heard was the sound the gun click with the sound thunder. At first nothing happening, but that's when Caroline felt warmth on her abdomen. Caroline slowly raised her hand to her stomach and then looked down. Blood, she stared at the red essence. The man seemed to gasp in horror. _

"_You're…not one of them…" She couldn't find her voice as she felt to weak and cold to stand. She fell back to the ground with a thud and could only stare at the sky. She touched the dirt with her hand, while the other was pressed against her dress that was soaked with blood. She could hear her heart dying now. 'Klaus…' but she wasn't even sure that she said it before she felt life slip away from her and out of her reach._

_ Klaus found the house in flames. He knew that she wouldn't have died in there though. Sage was too smart for that, he knew she wouldn't lose her only leverage. _

"_Nik," Klaus glanced to Rebekah._

"_Search the woods, Kol go with Sarah and try to track her through magic." _

"_Niklaus I suggest we investigate the house." Elijah said. Klaus nodded. As they searched for Sage. Klaus was shocked that it didn't take long to find her. She coughed and turned around to gasp. _

"_The Mikelson brothers, how quaint. So glad that you could come." She said._

"_Where is she?" Klaus demanded. _

"_Where is he?" She asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. _

"_You think I will undagger Finn for you. You are nothing Sage. Finn is of better use in a coffin." Sage glared at him._

"_If you only understood. If you had your precious Caroline daggered never to see her, what then hmm? I have had my spies confirm the way you look at her, the way you act around here. Don't tell me you don't like her or fancy her, because I know the truth." _

"_Watch your mouth, you should know who you're speaking too."Sage glared at him. "Now hand him over, or Caroline will never see the light of day." _

"_Nik!" Kol entered the clearing. He glanced at Sage. "Well if it is the little harlot, still wandering around looking for Finn then I see." She rolled her eyes._

"_Get me what I want Klaus," Klaus was about to speak when Kol cut him off._

"_You have no leverage anymore. She escaped as well as we found her…" Sage's eyes widened and Klaus smirked. She panicked now. _

"_So you were saying Sage?" _

"_Nik…" _

"_Silence Kol. Now should I rip your heart out or you head off. Hmm perhaps both." Sage flashed away. Just when Klaus was going to go after her, Kol grabbed his arm. _

"_Nik it's Caroline." Klaus stared at him confused. But suddenly realization hit him. _

_Rebekah stood over the lifeless body, a human girl that was once her friend. She had lost Frederick and now his cousin and good friend of hers. She looked down in sadness. Her eyes lifeless, she kneeled down and brushed her fingers over them. Closing them, it only pained her to see them open. Rebekah turned in time to see Klaus enter. He stared at the corpse on the ground. The corpse of a girl that he once cared about and was trying to save. But he had failed, he hadn't saved her and only put her in danger. Till death finally caught her. Rebekah stared at her brother as he looked at the body unmoving. His eyes filled with sadness and pain. As he looked at this once young girl like his whole life. He moved down and touched her cold cheek. He felt a tear slip down his cheek._

"_She is dead," He vowed. Speaking of Sage. He would hunt her down just like Katerina. And every vampire that was a part of her kidnap and death. _

"_I'm sorry Nik," She touched his shoulder. He shook her off and glared at her. Before she could do anything Klaus flashed her against the tree. "Nik your hurting me." He was gripping her arms tight as he glared at her. _

"_Why didn't you try to save her?" He demanded. "Why?" _

"_She was gone when I found her. I'm sorry," He pushed her aside and gripped a tree. Klaus felt like he was going to lose it. He punched a tree so hard that it was knocked out of it root and toppled to the ground. Klaus flashed to another one and threw it as far as he could. _

"_Niklaus! What is the meaning of this?" Elijah and Kol entered. Elijah had never seen his brother act like this. Klaus glared at him. Finally his brother noticed the dead girl on the ground. Elijah swallowed hard. "She would not want you to act like this." _

"_Come on Nik, Caroline would probably hate if you acted like this." Kol was stabbed with the branch from a tree. "Well brother, I can see this is much more then a simple problem." Klaus glared at him. There was a gasp and they turned to see the once lifeless girl sitting up. Rebekah's eyes widened. While Klaus could only stare feeling like life and meaning were coming back as soon as the girl opened her eyes. She looked around before her eyes focused on them._

"_What's going on?" _

Present day:

Caroline sighed and took a sip of her drink as Klaus talked with another vampire. Marcel raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He gave her a smirk.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of you joining us Caroline?" Caroline glared at him.

"Pleasure, please this isn't pleasure at all." She snapped. "I am only here because I had nothing better to do and what better then to have a good drink."

"That's true, so are you now becoming part of the French Quarter vampires." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I am just friends with Klaus. And I am not interested in joining your little club."

"Friends? Klaus doesn't really have friends." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Than what would you call yourself really?" He glared at her.

"I just lost my kingdom, I think that implies-

"Frenemies," He shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"Well Klaus and I go back so that's how we are friends."

"Yes because you seem to be his favorite pet." She glared at him before she stomped on his foot from under the table. He cried out. She shrugged.

"Whoops my bad, I have two left feet sometimes." He glared at her. If Caroline would be sitting next to Marcel then she could at least enjoy herself by torturing him a bit.

Notes: So here is another chapter. So Caroline has just gotten to the point of a flashback of how she became a vampire. Sage escapes, and it looks like Samuel was turned by Rose. Rose, as in Damon's friend from season 2. So that means…I will let you put two and two together. Next chapter: The Harvest, more on Caroline, Lucas and Davina's friendship. Perhaps a few Klaroline moments such as what Caroline thinks of Klaus. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The dinner wasn't so bad actually. Caroline thought. Just that she could careless about Marcel and the vampires of New Orleans. As she had said before, she had no desire to get involved in this battle of the kingdoms. Though she knew that Klaus had won back his kingdom she knew that some vampires didn't highly like the idea of Klaus ruling again. Some were protesting or at least she had heard. It was then that she found Klaus and Marcel talking. Klaus had decided to come to terms with Marcel and the quarter. Klaus and Marcel were now co-kings. They both ruled. She was sure though that someone would still want more power. Klaus always liked to prove that he was the alpha and Marcel kind of always had to have power just like his creator or sire. It had been a few days after that actually. Caroline had been busy helping Lucas with his new apartment, she actually found it quite lonesome back at hers now that he was gone. Caroline was now sitting in her room watching the notebook. It had been quite a strange day really. She had no idea what was going on with the weather, but one minute it was sunny and the next it was raining. It only got worse when her windows burst open with wind. She groaned as her hair blew in the new found wind in the room. She sighed and flashed to windows closing them. She looked outside to see that the trees were blowing against the wind almost like they would fall. She shook her head. Perhaps there was a hurricane coming in. Her phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Caroline," _

"Rebekah?"

"_Yes, look Caroline there is a slight problem." _

"What? Is something wrong again?" Two days and already something goes wrong. What are the odds?

"_It's Davina," _

Klaus was sitting at the table going through some sketches that he had recently drawn. Camille was in the room sitting in an armchair. She had come over when Marcel had asked her to. He was hoping that perhaps she could cheer Davina up since what had happened last night. But to no avail. Marcel sighed sitting across from Camille wondering what else he could do. He shook his head and glanced to Klaus who was sitting there going through papers. Marcel may have not liked the boy Tim much, but clearly Davina had. Klaus had killed Tim last night, by poisoning the water that he had drank. Though Klaus was only trying to get Davina's attention, trying to blackmail her, unfortunately he didn't count on Sophie added a spell. The spell had made sure that there was no time limit. He had died rather quickly than expected. There was another shake of the house from Davina's power. She couldn't control it, and now it was having an effect on the city. The house shuddered again, knocking Klaus's things to the ground. Klaus cursed.

"Bloody witches, must they be so damn powerful and annoying." Camille glared at him.

"Well you did kill her friend." Camille said. Klaus rolled his eyes and picked up his things placing them back on the desk.

"Well he wasn't actually suppose to die if someone hadn't decided to cast that spell on him." He thought of Sophie. She had been nothing but a thorn in his side. Always trying to control him. She was lucky that they made a deal, hopefully soon she would hold up her end. She had told them that they would have to wait for the next full moon in order to do the spell. There was a knock at the door, Elijah passed through the hallway and headed for the door. He opened it to reveal Caroline.

"Rebekah told me what happened." She said. Elijah nodded. "And told me that Davina was asking for me." Elijah moved to the side and let her in. She entered the room to find Camille sitting in the armchair, Marcel stood to the side with his head down and Klaus sat at his desk drawing. She folded her arms across her chest. Klaus turned to her with a smile and she could only glare back. "So you killed him," It wasn't a question. Klaus sighed.

"It was necessary to get her to do what I wanted. Him dying wasn't part of the plan. Sophie had cast a spell on him. Besides he was a bloody human who cares." Caroline flashed in front of him. Camille gasped watching Caroline as she was unafraid of Klaus.

"I understand that you seem to 'not' care about a lot of things. But the least you could have done was not kill her 'love'." Camille raised an eyebrow and finally put two and two together. Davina had, had a crush on Tim, that's why she was so angry and sad. She was heartbroken. Caroline shook her head and left the room to go upstairs. Elijah sighed and looked at his brother shaking his head.

"She has a point Niklaus, I am sure you could have found another way of persuading her without the use of threatening someone's life." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He was nothing but collateral damage Elijah. Everyone needs to get over this an move on. Especially that little witch up there. It is becoming most irritating." Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.

"You're not a people person are you Niklaus." Klaus smirked.

"Nonsense, I love people." Elijah rolled his eyes as well as Camille.

Caroline knocked on the door before entering the room to find a tearful Davina on her bed and Rebekah sitting with her as well. Rebekah nodded to her.

"I will let you girls talk." She said standing and walking to the door. She walked out shutting the door behind her. Caroline moved to sit on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," She said. Davina nodded as another tear streamed down her cheek.

"He killed Tim." She cried. Caroline hugged her and Davina curled into her like a child hanging onto their mother.

"What Klaus did was wrong, I know." Davina shook her head.

"I wish that he was dead instead of Tim. He deserves it more." Caroline shook her head.

"Be better than him." Davina shook her head.

"How can you trust him?" She asked. Caroline sighed.

"I have known him for a long time. And though he may not show it, he has humanity. But you have to be real lucky to see it. I guess I was just lucky." Davina shook her head in anger.

"He is a monster." Her hands clenched into fists. Caroline could see through the window, dark ominous clouds with flashes of lighting. Followed by thunder that shook the Earth. The windows cracked and suddenly they exploded with glass. Caroline grabbed a pillow to cover Davina with from the shattered glass that spread through the room.

"Davina, you have to listen to me. You have to calm down, your emotions are what's directing your powers. You need to control them. Take a deep breath." Caroline sighed. Davina tried but only to close her eyes as new tears spilled down her face and wind began to pick up outside followed by rain.

"I can't!" She cried.

"Try, concentrate." Davina tried as hard as she could but her emotions got the better of her. She couldn't stop picturing his lifeless body. "No! I can't Caroline I can't!" Suddenly the door opened and Sophie entered raising her hand and chanting something Davina slowly fell back onto the bed unconscious. "What did you do?" She demanded. Glaring at Sophie, Caroline didn't really trust her.

"Come we must talk, things are getting worse."

_April 21 1816 French Quarter, New Orleans _

_ Caroline sat there for what she thought was forever as the vampire family stared at her in awe. Rebekah smiled. _

"_You're alive," She then frowned. "But how?" Caroline shook her head not understand what was going on. Kol sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_It's quite simple strumpet, she died and now came back as a vampire. I must say Rebekah you aren't that bright."Kol smirked. Rebekah glared at him. She was going to kill him._

_ Caroline was sitting in the room of the Mikaelson Estate. They had just returned getting Caroline inside as quickly as they could. She wasn't sure why though. She sat on the couch and faced Klaus. She took him in, and remembering waking to seeing hold his brother against the tree with a branch. She could see it in his light blue eyes. He had been scared, seeing her lifeless body. It seemed to have been the worst thing that he had ever seen. And that was saying something for him. When Klaus had seen her lying there, he thought everything that he cared for had died with her. He cared for Caroline, he would admit that. He had thought that he had lost his light forever and that he would have been in total darkness. He needed her, and he didn't know why. But she had to live, she had to be in his world or he could never survive again anymore. Caroline swallowed hard tugging on her braid as she heard movement. Elijah had returned with a young man who was compelled. Caroline was frightened because she didn't want to hurt anyone. She had never wanted to be this…or did she? She had thought about it before. She wondered what Klaus had thought if she had, had the decision to become a vampire and chose yes. Would he had still liked her, she wasn't sure now. He hardly said anything but stare at her. Caroline felt weak though, she had always felt weak. Elijah moved to her with him. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Don't worry Miss Forbes, Niklaus and I are here to make sure that you don't kill him." Klaus gave his brother a look. _

"_Of course you should just drain all him so that it helps your cravings later." Klaus said. _

"_Klaus, I don't want to hurt him." Klaus sighed. And watched how she stood and moved to the boy. Elijah sliced the boys hand, and instantly the scent of blood pushed into her face. She had never smelled anything sweeter. The blood was calling to her, her body aching to have one taste of the red liquid. She couldn't stop herself as she grasped his hand and began to suck. At first the blood had tasted horrible. But in the next second it tasted all the more sweet. Klaus watched her as well as Elijah. She stopped for a moment feeling a new sensation erupt in her. Suddenly there was pain in her gums, true pen like a knife was sticking in them. She felt more pain, she slowly put her hand to her face and touch the new lengthened sharp fang. She had fangs, she was now a vampire. And before anyone could react or stop her, Caroline latched onto his throat biting into it and drinking as much as she wanted. She had never had anything sweeter. The boy started to drop to the ground with the lack of blood that he had in his system. Before she could finish him off Klaus pulled her away and Elijah moved to escort the boy out. Caroline couldn't believe it, now she was a vampire._

Present day:

"This can't go on like this." Sophie snapped glaring at Marcel. "If you hadn't gotten involved in our ancient traditions then none of this would have happened." Marcel glared at her.

"What you witches were doing was harming a child. You all think of yourselves as the angels in the matter against vampires and werewolves but the truth is that you are just as messed up. What your coven does is barbaric." Marcel said. Caroline shrugged.

"For once I agree with him." She said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Klaus asked.

"Finish what was starting." Marcel stared at her for a moment before glaring.

"No!" He yelled. Sophie gave him a look.

"That girl has more power. And she can't even control it, The Harvest much be finished or New Orleans could meet it's downfall against her emotions. Her magic feeds off her emotions which causes all these strange things." Sophie said.

"I won't let you sacrifice Davina." Marcel growled. Klaus gave him a look.

"Sophie is right she is far too powerful, she wasn't meant to hold this kind of power. And she was supposed to die then." Klaus said. Sophie looked at them.

"You know that I'm right." Sophie said. Marcel was shaking his head.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to find Davina standing there.

"No-

"Marcel, it was my fate. And I need to learn to accept it." Marcel was shaking his head. Even though Caroline hated Marcel, she knew that Marcel cared about Davina and looked at her as if she were his daughter. Davina turned to Sophie.

"I am ready to accept my role in this. And am ready to complete the Harvest." Sophie looked at her before nodding.

"Then we should get ready,"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline helps her friend, as well as more on Caroline's transformation. Now the flashbacks are going to be what's to come after she is a vampire. She will be more behind the scenes then when she was when she was human. Next chapter: The Harvest is complete, flashbacks as well as a new villain and old lover of someone comes back. Oh and Klaroline romance coming up in flashbacks as well as some to come in the present day. Promise. Remember that Caroline said that she owed Klaus. Keep that in mind. But it is hard to fit all of these things in here so it will either be this chapter or the next one after that. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as the rain poured down on the tops of the umbrellas. Caroline and Lucas stood under one. The Originals had just arrived. Klaus was under an umbrella with Rebekah while Elijah was under his own. With Caroline's vampire hearing she could pick up the sounds of Davina's whimpers. She knew that she had to die, but was still scared. Caroline knew that Marcel did care for Davina though. And he had seemed to plead with her not to do this. But she told him she had, had her fun. At least she got to live a little longer. Caroline glanced at Lucas who nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them showing that he was there to comfort her as well. Davina came out and Sophie stood there with the blood blade of witches. Davina took a deep breath and stood in front of Sophie.

"Are you ready to accept your role as being the sacrifice?" Sophie asked. Davina nodded.

"I accept my role." She said. Sophie nodded and began to chant before raising the blade to her throat. In the last second she slit her throat. Davina cried out in pain and began to choke on her own blood. Caroline looked away not wanting to watch her friend die. Lucas had shut his eyes. Rebekah watched as Marcel grabbed Davina as she began to fall backward. He held her in his arms as she went cold and her eyes strayed away. Sophie performed the spell to resurrect the other witches. But nothing worked.

Not too far from the French Quarter, in the Cities of the Dead, Sabine used the power of Davina's dead for her own spell. She smiled when she heard movement outside.

Outside she found him standing there looking just the way he had before he died. He looked around quite confused.

"What's going on?"

"Aphonz Bellatunde Delgallo," He turned around to Sabine. He smirked when he saw her true face and knew who it was.

"Celeste." She smiled to him.

"I had used the witch that had recently died to bring you back. I need your help. I believe that you are familiar with a thousand year old creature Klaus Mikaelson." Papa Tunde frowned. He remembered him, he had been the one to kill him. He still wanted his revenge.

"How could I forget the original that had killed me," Celeste nodded as she began to tell him everything.

Caroline had been sitting at the bar having a drink. She couldn't believe that Davina was gone. She just found it to be strange.

"Mind if I join you love?" Caroline glanced up to find Klaus standing there. She nodded.

"Marcel?"

"Drinking to his sorrows. Much like you I see." Caroline sighed.

"Davina was my friend. I cared for her like a little sister. Where is the rest of your family?" Klaus shrugged.

"Out, not sure." Klaus ordered himself a drink. Caroline studied him for a moment.

_May 8__th__ 1820_

_Caroline walked around the house of the Mikaelsons. She had been living there for three years now. Ever since she was turned and the downfall of her family. Her uncle had died from the flu. He had gotten so depressed from his family being gone and he was too weak, his body wasn't strong enough to fight the illness. He had died after she had returned. She walked out to the barn and petted her horse Erica. She was a white stallion. She heard movement behind her and turned to find a young dark skinned boy. He blinked and looked up at her. _

"_Oh I am sorry ma'am I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were Miss Rebekah." He said. She nodded. He had thought she was Rebekah because from behind he recognized her blonde hair. Although now looking at her, her hair was much more snowy bright blonde. Rebekah's was more like the color of a dandelion, and Rebekah's eyes were crystal blue while hers were blue green almost the color of the sea. She was dressed in a casual American cotton nature green dress with long sleeves. Her hair was pulled up in a loose curly bun. _

"_It's quite fine. May I ask who you are?" She said. She had never really seen him around here before. _

"_I am called Marcellus," He said. She smiled to him friendly._

"_My name is Caroline Forbes." She held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at it. Quite confused. Not many were this kind to him. He was always use to getting whipped and doing chores. She waited before she took his hand and shook it. He could only stare in shock at her. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Sir Klaus brought me here. He took me in." She raised an eyebrow. Klaus took in a young boy. Interesting. _

"_Were you looking for Miss Rebekah then?" He nodded and she could have sworn that she saw him blush. She smiled. "Well last I checked she was inside playing chess with her older brother Elijah." He smiled and nodded to her. _

"_Thank you Ma'am. I hope to see you this evening." She nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and move to grab a saddle and reins placing them on Erica. She brought her out of the barn and mounted her. She rode out toward the woods. She was interested in riding as always. It made her feel free, she dismounted when she went to grab an apple. She couldn't help but remember when she was a child how Frederick how picked an apple for her and said that the apple trees around New Orleans were family because they had been there in their family for so long. She felt the sadness envelope her remembering that he was gone now. A tear slipped down her cheek and dropped onto the apple. Her vampire hearing seemed to pick up movement. She turned and found three men standing there smirking. She raised an eyebrow and gave them a look. Ever since she became a vampire, she seemed to become fearless and strong. Rebekah had said that she was the only one that had ever stood up to her older brother. The only one to stand up to Klaus and live to tell the story. She was a vampire now, and stronger. She wasn't afraid of them. _

"_Look little red riding hood is in the forest. On your way to grandmother's house darling." She glared at the first one. _

"_Actually I was just leaving." She said. She didn't like fighting particular or taking life. The first time she had taken life was on accident when she was first turn. It broke her. She never wanted to do that again. She turned to mount her horse when she heard a animalistic growl. It made Erica jump slightly. She turned and found the three men's eyes glowing yellow. That wasn't normal. _

"_Aww poor love doesn't know anything about werewolves." Her eyes widened but she still stood her ground. Suddenly she heard the sound of human skin rip, and the second man fell to the ground with a thud dead. She looked up to see him standing there._

"_Don't call her 'love' mutt." He said. The other two seemed to realize who he was and backed away. _

"_Were sorry we didn't know she was yours." They said before they ran off. He dropped the heart._

"_Love, don't you know not to go near this side of the woods. You are not too far from the werewolf packs around here." He said. _

"_Well how was I supposed to know?" Klaus shrugged. _

"_We should be getting back, before they change their minds and come back with the entire pack. They will only end up getting themselves killed." _

"_Did you have to kill him?" She asked. Klaus rolled his eyes._

"_Love, they were planning on harming you." Klaus moved to her._

"_So when were you going to tell me that you became a father?" He chuckled. _

"_Call it an extra member of the family." She shrugged. _

"_He seems friendly. But I think he might be interested in Rebekah."_

"_Yes, well he is only ten. Let the lad have a little fun, and Rebekah be annoyed." He would think that his sister wouldn't want a ten year old drooling over her. Besides Rebekah always seemed busy with suitors. She had still yet to find one that she would wish to be courted by. Caroline shook her head as Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the horse. She hadn't realized that he had been riding on his when he whistled. A black Irish draught horse called Smokey. Together they rode back to the mansion. Caroline couldn't help but glance up at the crescent moon in the sky._

Present day:

Rebekah and Thierry were in the garden looking around wondering what could have happened last night with the spell. Thierry didn't know what had happened but he told Rebekah that he thought he saw Sabine going into the cemetery known as Cities of the Dead.

"What do you mean you saw her go there?" Rebekah asked. Thierry nodded.

"I saw her, I don't know what's going on but something doesn't seem right."

"I think I know what she was up to." Rebekah and Thierry turned. Rebekah gasped when she saw who it was.

"No," She said.

"Yes, I was hoping to find your older brother." She glared at him. She tried to flash to him and kill him but he was faster this time. He stabbed her with the dagger. She cried out before she began to turn grey. Thierry's eyes widened and flashed away as Papa Tunde touched Rebekah's forehead and began to take her power. He smirked as he felt the original's power run through his veins. She dropped to the ground and he turned to find Klaus next. But decided to find someone that Klaus would come to help.

Caroline and Klaus had been talking and it was starting to feel like the old days. But Caroline knew it couldn't be like the old days. But she was starting to lose control over the feelings that were growing inside of her again. Suddenly Klaus's phone rang. Klaus pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"Caroline listened.

"_Klaus! Marcel is in trouble, he is in the courtyard with some man or warlock called Papa Tunde." _Camille said through the phone. Caroline felt her drink slip from her hand when she heard the name. Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another. Papa Tunde, was someone they would never forget.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the delay. But I was working on my other stories. Papa Tunde is back. Klaus and Caroline were horseback riding together. Caroline met Marcel when he was ten and looking for Rebekah. Rebekah is daggered right now. Next chapter: Flashback of Papa Tunde, how Klaus and Caroline met him. Klaus vs Papa Tunde both in flashback and present day. And more. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_April 15__th__ 1919_

_ Caroline was sitting with Rebekah having a drink. Marcel would be returning from war soon. And Rebekah was anxious to see him. Caroline looked at her as she kept glancing around the room looking for him. _

"_Relax, he will be here soon." Caroline said. Rebekah sighed._

"_It's been so long. It feels like forever." She said. _

"_I'm sure everything will be fine. I am just hope that he has his own house because I don't want a repeat of the past." Caroline pointed a finger at her and Rebekah blushed. "I swear you were so loud I think China could have heard you. I couldn't eat for three days." Rebekah chuckled. _

"_Yes, until Nik happened to take you out to dinner that one night." Caroline shrugged. "When are you ever going to admit that you feel something for my brother?" Caroline looked at her drink. _

"_Were friends, besides I am sure he doesn't see me that way..." Caroline said. Rebekah was about to speak when she saw him. He entered the room in his uniform. She smiled._

"_He's here. Oh my…" She smiled and blushed. "How do I look Caroline?" _

"_Like a woman going into panic." Rebekah gave her a look. Caroline chuckled. "I'm just kidding you look pretty. Go get him." Rebekah nodded and stood brushing her dress for any wrinkles before making her way over. She saw him walk over to Klaus and Elijah first. Klaus gave him a hug as did Elijah. They congratulated him. Caroline simply smiled till she turned to see who was at the front door as well. He emerged into the room and looked around with his two twin sons behind him almost like his guard dogs. Caroline swallowed hard and moved over to where Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel were. Marcel turned to her with a smile._

"_Caroline," She gave him a smile._

"_Hi, glad your back. Congrats." She hugged him. Before he became more occupied with Rebekah. Caroline moved over to Klaus. He raised an eyebrow nad looked at her. She tried to whisper to only him. "Papa Tunde," She said. Klaus looked at her as she nodded her head toward where he stood. Klaus nodded to her before making his way over to Papa Tunde. Caroline followed him. Although Klaus made sure that she was still protectively behind him. He didn't trust Papa Tunde. Caroline remembered accidently opening the box that Klaus had received as a gift. She had screamed getting Klaus's attention only for him to explain Papa Tunde's methods and power. _

"_Welcome," Klaus said. Trying to seem friendly. As long as Papa Tunde didn't make a move against him. He would allow his presence here. Or more so tolerate it. _

"_Niklaus Mikaelson." He nodded. "We meet again." Papa Tunde's eyes lay on Caroline. She didn't seem to like him. He gave her a bad feeling, not just because she had seen the vampire head. She didn't trust him in particular. "And who might this young flower be?" He asked. Caroline looked at him. She wouldn't let him win. She was a vampire now, and wasn't going to back down to anyone. She was a 103 year old vampire and backed down to no one. Even Klaus, but that was another thing. It was just that sensing his presence was literally like Death radiated off him. With Klaus she had never sensed that before. Caroline nodded to him._

"_Caroline Forbes," She introduced herself. He held out his hand to shake. She placed her hand in his and he moved it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She swallowed hard. Something truly unhuman was all she felt touching him. _

"_Alphonz Bellatunde Degallo," He said. He smirked at her. Klaus's jaw clenched. Caroline nodded. _

"_Pleasure to meet you," _

"_Oh darling, I think the pleasure is mine." Caroline really didn't like him. He made her quite uncomfortable. She pulled her hand back. She could also see that Klaus didn't like him. Although Klaus was more angry at the fact that he had the audacity to touch her. _

"_Well enjoy the party, as long as there is no trouble help yourselves." Klaus said. Papa Tunde nodded._

"_Thank you Klaus, and we will." He glanced at Caroline again. "I hope to be seeing you again sometime soon Miss Caroline." He gave Klaus a smug look before walking off in one direction towards the bar. Klaus glared after them placing a hand on Caroline's back and moving her back to the table Rebekah and her had been sitting at. _

"_You alright love?" He asked. Always showed his humanity around her as always. She gave him a smile._

"_I'm alright, though he is creepy." Klaus shrugged. _

"_Right now he only sees himself as King of the French Quarter Witches. As long as he only speaks for them and stays out of matters here then he can keep his head." Klaus said taking a sip of his drink. She shivered remembering the head in the box again with that symbol carved on his forehead. She noticed the werewolf or should she say She-wolf walking over. She sighed._

"_It appears that someone else wishes to be in your presence." She said. Klaus turned to find Lana making her way towards him making sure to sway her hips in the process as well. She had dark skin, and curly brown hair. Her eyes were what Caroline thought of to be muddy. She never really liked her because of how she acted around Klaus._

"_Klaus," She said. Of course she ignored Caroline's presence. It made her grit her teeth. Lana was a Queen of the Bayou werewolf pack. She remembered Rebekah telling her though. She may be good at being a werewolf but she still had the worse reputation. Whore was one word that Caroline thought all the time when thinking of her. Harlot Rebekah always called her. She smiled seductively at him. "Perhaps a drink?" Caroline sighed back to playing cards with Elijah. Speaking of which where was he? She knew that Rebekah had run off with Marcel. She just hoped they didn't get caught. Klaus didn't want them together. Caroline understood that he was very overprotective of his sister and didn't think any man was a suitable match for her. Even Marcel, who he looked to as his golden son. _

"_I already have a drink Lana, but thanks. Perhaps you should ask Alphonz Bellatunde Degallo. I am sure that he would love to have a drink." He looked back to Caroline. "Besides I am already enjoying a drink with my favorite girl." Caroline looked at him. Lana growled and huffed in frustration before sticking up her nose and walking away like a spoiled little brat not getting a toy that she wanted. Caroline could feel heat in her cheeks. _

"_Favorite girl?" She asked. _

"_Yes, always have been and always will." _

Present day:

Caroline remembered Papa Tunde through the time that they had met. To the time he had tried to attack Rebekah and her for sacrificial power. Being that his power came from deaths, especially from vampires, werewolves even some witches. Rebekah and Caroline were able to escape thanks to Rebekah's original strength and Caroline's help as well. The girls had only wounded him though considering he had just killed two vampires and a witch making him gain more power. Caroline remembered how Elijah had been willing to make a truce, only problem was that Klaus had found out about Rebekah and Caroline almost being Papa Tunde's victims. And he had already enough of Papa Tunde, there was no truce left. He figured out more about his power which was from his two sons. Caroline had been angry with him when she found out that he had killed them. She hadn't spoken to him in almost two weeks after that. But all Klaus could have seen was blood. He had then killed Papa Tunde finally. And Caroline could say that she didn't oppose to that seeing how that he tried to kill her and Rebekah. Now here Klaus and Caroline were. They had flashed into the courtyard. Caroline watching as Klaus had grabbed Papa Tunde and thrown him away from Marcel. Papa Tunde, Caroline could only stare. In the flesh, couldn't he just stay dead? She flashed to Marcel trying to help him along with Camille. Klaus was busy fighting Papa Tunde. Camille was desperately trying to shake him. Klaus flashed to Papa Tunde but was grabbed by him around the throat. He grunted. Caroline turned to Klaus and Papa Tunde as Camille was trying to enter the circle to get to Marcel. Caroline felt her heart clench at the sight of Klaus.

"Sorry, but this time you are the one that is weak. I am stronger than ever." He tossed Klaus against the wall. And he landed on the ground. Caroline glanced to Camille who had finally reached Marcel but needed help.

"Caroline…" She said.

"He needs blood." She raised her wrist till she heard Klaus's struggle. Caroline felt pain in her heart. She shook her head and couldn't stop herself from flashing to them and shoving Papa Tunde as hard as she could into a wall. She looked down at Klaus trying to push himself up. They had to get out of here, he was too powerful even for Klaus. She moved as fast as she could trying to grab Klaus and move to Camille and Marcel to get them out as well. But just grabbing Klaus's arm and trying to move to them they were sent flying. Caroline felt herself in midair and flew back into a wall with a grunt before landing on the ground. Klaus fell to the ground trying to move. Caroline turned to her head and looked at him hovering over her with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Caroline, come to join your love. The longing glances are quite touching even after almost a hundred years." Klaus was pushing himself up. Papa Tunde grabbed a stake and struck Caroline's abdomen. She screamed and growled in pain. He smirked.

"I would kill you, but you might be useful as well." He moved to Klaus. Klaus was already on his feet only to grab around the throat. Klaus could feel himself desiccating. Caroline yelled in anger struggling to get the stake out so she could stop him. She couldn't watch this. Papa Tunde raised the blade to Klaus's forehead and his eyes began turning white. She kept struggling growling as she was trying to rip the stake out. Suddenly something happened, Papa Tunde gasped and Caroline was suddenly able to remove the stake. She cried out finally ripping it out. Klaus fell back on the floor and grunted. Klaus flashed to his feet and grabbed the lamp and hitting him with it. Papa Tunde flew back on the floor. In the next second though he was gone. Camille looked at him as she was still holding Marcel protectively.

"Is he dead?" She asked. Klaus glanced to her.

"You should get out of here." He moved over to Caroline as she was trying to help her to sit up. She could feel herself healing.

"I'm fine," Caroline said. Klaus helped her to her feet before turning to find Camille had cut her wrist and was feeding Marcel her blood. Camille had remembered Caroline stating that he needed blood. Caroline panted and looked at Klaus before glancing to where Papa Tunde was last seen. Camille had offered to drive Marcel home. Klaus was already on his way to find Elijah.

"Hey," Caroline said. "Hey," She grabbed his shoulder to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Love I should be asking you that." She rolled her eyes. "You were the one that was staked."

"Just let someone care for you, for god's sake." Klaus smirked at her.

"So you care about me?"

'Shut up," She said. "Where do you think Papa Tunde went?" She asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. I will rip his head off this time if I have to." She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's late I better be going." She said. "Thanks for the interesting night." She turned to leave.

"Caroline," She turned to him.

"Join me for a drink tomorrow?" She turned to him remembering how had always said that to her.

"Well I don't know, I might have a few things to do tomorrow." She was still putting up that wall slightly.

"Please, consider this something to make up to me." He was going to hold her to her words. But her walls also broke at the way that he was looking at her. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine, One o'clock, at the Bourbon bar." She said and turned away leaving a smirking Klaus.

Meanwhile Papa Tunde had made his way back to Celeste. She turned to him as he moved to her with his witch blade handing it to her.

"Kill me, so that you will have enough power to start to bring Klaus down." She smirked and nodded.

"The war is only beginning Papa Tunde."

Notes: So sorry this is overdue. Been quite busy but here it is. Next chapter: More flashbacks. Klaroline flashbacks. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_June 18__th__ 1919, French Quarter New Orleans_

_ Caroline had been grabbing a drink for herself only to find that Rebekah had yet again ditched her for Marcel. She noticed Elijah actually talking to a young woman with dark hair and bit her lip before turning to Klaus who had a new guest sitting with him. A red head, Rebekah's friend. She always hated the way she looked at Klaus. She sighed and felt it, the cold bite of jealousy. She always that she liked Klaus. Some part of her mind registered this, but sometimes she wasn't ever sure if he felt the same way. He admitted that he enjoyed her company. But she still wasn't sure. _

"_What's a little lady like you doing all alone over here?" She turned to a man with light brown hair and light green eyes. He looked fit to be the perfect soldier. _

"_Getting a drink." She said._

"_Aren't we all?" He said_. "I'm Julian Boisseau from Richmond Virginia." _He held out his hand to her. _

"_Caroline Forbes, pleasure." She said shaking his hand. _

"_I must have done something right by coming here." He said. She raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of her drink. "Today must be my lucky day, I am talking to one of the most stunning woman in New Orleans." She blushed somewhat._

"_Thanks." _

"_May I buy you a drink Miss Caroline?" He asked. She thought for moment before glancing to Klaus who was having a conversation with someone. She nodded. _

"_Sure, that would be nice."Caroline was on her third. Being a 103 year old vampire, it took her a lot to get drunk. By the forth she would be starting to get drunk. He asked if she wanted to dance and she decided to agree. They swayed back and forth. Caroline wasn't really interested. The only time that she had ever felt a spark was with Klaus. She sighed when she felt a hand move on her backside. As she was about to slap him, someone else beat her to it. Next thing she knew she turned to find Klaus holding him against the wall by the throat. _

"_Klaus," She said. She knew that he would kill this man. _

"_You don't ever touch her." He growled. When Klaus had seen Caroline with the other man he felt slight jealousy. Ok maybe he felt more jealous than anything else. But still that didn't mean he wanted anyone else laying their hands on her. Caroline moved to grab Klaus's arm. _

"_Klaus let him go." She would have slapped the man for touching her. But she didn't want him to kill the him. Or cause a scene. Klaus could feel her tugging on his arm begging him to stop but all he could see was red. He slowly reluctantly let go. He walked off after Caroline had given him a look that said she wasn't interested. She turned back to Klaus. "I could have handled him." Klaus huffed in annoyance. _

"_He should have known better then to touch you." Caroline gave him a look. "No one should touch you." _

"_I can decide who touches me or not." She snapped. It was not his decision to make. She turned about to leave. He grabbed her arm._

"_Caroline-_

"_Klaus, there you are I was wondering where you had walked off to." Caroline shook him off before shaking her head and storming out of the bar. _

_Caroline sighed as she was in her room removing the pins from her hair. Her wavy golden locks fell down around her shoulders in a halo. She wore a white nightgown for bed. She was just starting to bring back the covers when she heard a knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow moving to open the door. She found Klaus standing there. She folded her arms. _

"_Did you want something?" She asked. Klaus swallowed hard. _

"_I came to…" He took a deep breath. "Apologize," She looked at him. "For my behavior tonight. I didn't realize that you were interested in that man love." She knew it was very big of him to apologize. _

"_Apology accepted." She said. "And I wasn't interested in him." Klaus raised his head to look at her curiously. She nodded. "But I don't think he's interested. Why did you leave the party?" She asked._

"_I wanted to see you to apologize."_

"_You gave up time with that girl to just come and apologize to me?" Klaus gave her a look._

"_Of course."_

"_But aren't you interested in her." Klaus gave her a look. _

"_Are you an idiot?" He asked. She gave him a look._

"_I beg your pardon?" Klaus shook his head, and pushed the door open entering her bedroom. She found herself backing up until her back was against the closed door with him moving closer to her. She swallowed hard, his face closer to hers. _

"_Are you an idiot?" He asked once again. She gave him a look. "I only ask because what words seem to be spewing out of that mouth of yours. I hope I wasn't mistaken by your intelligence."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I have no desire to spend any time with that girl. There has always only been one to capture my attention." Caroline bit her lip. "That has captured my attention for the longest time." Caroline glanced up at him. Her breath hitched at the closest. Her gaze dropped down to his lips as did his dropped to her lips. Klaus pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling back to look at her. She only shook her head and grasped his face bringing him back pressing her lips to his. _

Present day:

Caroline touched her lips. Remembering that the others had returned only for Klaus to say the same words that he said to her yesterday. 'Join me for a drink?' She had gotten out of the shower and was looking for something to wear when she heard the door open. She turned and found Lucas standing there.

"Lucas! Towel!" She squeaked. He rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, no one cares. It's not anything I haven't seen before anyways." She had forgotten that before he went into the war and became a vampire he had three sisters back home. Two were married and one was thirteen. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where are you going today? I could have sworn I saw light radiating off you. You seem a little happy."

"Just out…" She shrugged and grasped a casual sun dress looking at it.

"Klaus,"

"What?" She turned to him.

"Knew it."

"What?"

"Are you and Klaus going on date?" She gave him a look.

"No, what made you think that."

"I said his name and your face lights up at hearing it. Spill." He said.

"Klaus asked to join him for a drink today and I agreed. It's just a way to catch up since it has been almost a century since we have seen each other." She said.

"Right so a date."

"It's not a date."

"Hmm when was the last time that you were on a date? Oh yeah a blind date almost three years ago. After you heard the rumor of an original vampire becoming an original hybrid in that small town known as Mystic Falls." He said. Caroline swallowed hard.

"It's not a date." She snapped as she flashed into the bathroom to change and came back out in a yellow sun dress. She grabbed her purse and turned to him. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Nice, especially for your date. Where are you going?"

"For the last time it is not a date." He put his hands up in surrender. "Did you need something by the way?" she asked seeing how he had come over.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat but seeing how your going on this 'outing' I guess I will try to avoid my ex and make fun of him with Camille…" Caroline swallowed hard remembering that Davina was dead. Davina and Lucas would always find time to hang out by making fun of people they hated. It seemed like their thing. She knew that it was their thing, but now that Davina was gone he had started talking to Camille a little.

"I'll be back later if you still want to hang out." She said. He nodded.

"No, no you enjoy your evening." She nodded.

"Lock up for me." He nodded as she walked out the door. He shook his head and chuckled.

"It is so a date."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Remember chapter 11 something from there will play out in future. I will also be updating Wings and Fangs. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 18


End file.
